


When we're high

by Gee_is_Loveless, rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Animalistic, BDSM Scene, Begging, Body Modification, Bondage, Choking, Cock Cages, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Oh Sehun, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Min Yoongi | Suga, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humilation, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safeword Use, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sleep Sex, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Oh Sehun, Suspension, Sweat, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Switch Oh Sehun, Teasing, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_is_Loveless/pseuds/Gee_is_Loveless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 in the hands of Oh Sehun and Min Yoongi.That's it.





	1. Love, love, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our entry to Kinktober 2k19.  
We didn't follow an established list, we did our own. We hope you can enjoy it~

Sehun closes his eyes when he licks the tiny bulb of his butt plug, before he inserts it. His breathing goes harsh as he imagines Yoongi pushing it between his cheeks and telling him praises for how good he’s being.  _ A very very good little boy, my sweet Sehun-ah. _ Sehun still doesn’t open his eyes as he adjusts to the stretch.

He wishes Yoongi was here with him, watching the little show he is putting for him, but this will suffice for now. He’s horny, and his cock has been aching for hours since his practice in the dancing room, when Baekhyun pointed at his obvious erection.

“You haven’t been fucked recently, uh?”

“Shut up, hyung”

“Uh? And here I was, planning to be nice to you and give you what Yoongi-yah gave us so you can enjoy yourself~”

“Yoongi didn’t gave you anything, liar”

“Wanna bet?”

So, now Sehun is here, enjoying the box of  _ assortments  _ Yoongi left in Chanyeol’s possession (and consequently, Baekhyun ended up having them), in the privacy of his shared room with Junmyeon (who is currently away from the room, for some sort of miracle it seems).

“Ah- H-hyung?” Sehun considers for a second using the black gag, but he thinks it better. No, he doesn’t want to have a sore jaw, the only thing he wants now is to cum. And Yoongi must be completely aware of his  _ need _ of being full all the time because the box has a variety of plugs in all sizes, materials and shapes, along with some other stuff.

Sehun toys with the plug of a medium size inside his hole and growls.  _ Yes, yes, yes, yes. _ He closes his eyes, tightly. Yoongi also was kind enough to include some vibrators, some dildos, a prostate massager and a fleshlight. Sehun considers again the possibility of using a bigger plug, but he discards it, because he doesn’t want to clean the whole box of toys after he finishes.

What he takes, though, it’s the fleshlight. He opens his legs, and he moans when the plug presses just right against his prostate. He pours a ridiculous amount of lube over his cock to start trusting against the fleshlight. The pressure feels right, but it’s not the same as if he were fucking Yoongi.

“H-Hyung... Ah- F-Fuck...” he trusts over and over again, with his legs spread. “A-Allow me... Can I- Can I cum, hyung?” Sehun knows Yoongi isn’t here with him, but he likes to imagine that.

He discards the fleshlight and uses his hand to finish.

When all his white seed is milked from his cock and over his fingers, he pulls out the plug and pushes the hot liquid inside him, imagining it’s Yoongi’s. He then pushes the plugs in again. He hums, satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Like I need u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. Dirty talk

It was one of those days where they couldn't even see each other in a video call, Sehun was only paying attention to Yoongi's breathing and the continuous sound of a click, the sudden music that stopped and the tense atmosphere creating silence. 

"It's better if I..." 

"No. You're keeping me sane, don't leave" 

At some point, Yoongi even started to curse making Sehun a little too much uncomfortable. 

"Yep, I'm leaving, I'll call you later..." 

"No! Please... Wait, just don't go" Yoongi's sigh reached Sehun's ear, he recognized the sound of his chair and how he started playing with his favourite pen. 

"Fine, I'll try to make you feel better, okay?" 

"Yes, this song is driving me crazy" 

"Remember you have to breathe" 

"I'm breathing" Sehun felt all his body responding to Yoongi's exhalation, his steady breathing made him shiver and his imagination started running wild. 

"But.. You look so good when you're working~" 

"I look better when I'm sleeping or eating" 

"Or with me"

"...eating together, like in our first date" Sehun knew that one way to calm Yoongi was to bring back memories, the happiest the better. 

"But together" 

"Very close" Sehun heard the sound of Yoongi dragging his chair, he was probably now resting in the black sofa close to his piano, trying to unscramble his ideas with the help of Sehun's voice. "As close as possible, you like it that way, right Yoongs" Sehun couldn't help but grin when Yoongi said for the nth time he didn't like that pet name. "Hyung, last time I fucked you so good I didn't hear any complaints about me calling you like that" Sehun heard Yoongi gasping and removing. 

"Hun-ah..." he warns.

"You're now very anxious, but when you get relaxed enough, I fit inside your hole perfectly so you moan like the little bitch you are~" Yoongi knew how to play that game too. Even when his face was entirely red, he found words hiding inside his mouth to leave Sehun speechless. 

"Well, yes, but at the end it's me who fucks you and-" Yoongi was sure Sehun was already shaking "you end up begging for me to stop and I'm too full and even like that I have to fill you, it's unfair" 

"Why is it unfair, kitty?" Sehun was already playing with the elastic of his sweatpants and he was sure Yoongi just unzipped his pants. 

"Cuz 'm stressed and I really need to relax Hunnie~" Yoongi almost whined making Sehun's hard on quiver inside his underwear.

"Then there's a solution, I'll blow you until you're empty, what about that?" Yoongi's breathing got accelerated and harsh "Kitty, stop that's my job" 

"How? Your hyungs-" 

"Are away, have you checked the time? They leave early in the morning when we have a break and Hannam is just minutes away from Gangnam so take your keys and..." 

"I'm on my way" Yoongi's last words made Sehun giggle, he was surely tired after spending all night at the phone with his boyfriend, but no one did a better job than him keeping Yoongi relaxed and sane. 

"It's part of my duty"

He smiled proud when the doorbell rang like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Gee at the keyboard.  
This is my first (should I say our?) first time doing this kind of mess and I guess it's going well.  
I'm a bit too shy for this so... Enjoy, I guess.


	3. Bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Handcuffs

“If you don’t stop moving, you’re gonna end up hurting yourself” the elder growls “and the others might hear us~”

“Can you please shut up?” Sehun giggles when Yoongi hisses. He knows how to rile up his boyfriend just fine. Right now they’re on BTS’ dorm, just for themselves (not exactly, Taehyung and Jeongguk are doing pretty much the same thing as them in Tae’s bedroom). Yoongi is still hesitant to just let Sehun have his way in the middle of the living room with him cuffed to one of the sofa’s legs and his ass very much exposed as Sehun fingers him. “This is embarrassing enough-”

“Are you afraid the youngers wouldn’t respect you any longer if they saw you like this?” Sehun teases as he presses a finger against Yoongi’s sweet spot and Yoongi growls once again. “I wonder what Taehyungie would say-”

“Don’t you dare to bring that name here!” the younger laughs openly as he watches how Yoongi’s cock twitching in jealous. The elder still can’t get over the fact that one of his younger bandmates was Sehunnie’s first time.

“Ah, sweetie~ You don’t need to be jealous of him, I like you better” Yoongi hums, but can’t do much with his hands restricted. Sehun scissors his fingers to open him up a little more and Yoongi can’t help but moan. He then curses. Sehun strokes his inner walls slowly, purposefully avoiding to jerk him into his desired orgasm.

“Sehun, can you just- F-Fucking hurry up?” Sehun rolls his eyes.

“What’s the fun in that?” Yoongi sobbs. _No, no, no._ _What if the others see him?_ Sehun senses it, and sighs “Fine, boyfriend. If you can cum only with my fingers in the next two minutes, you’ll be free and I’ll finish in the bathroom. You can join me and watch the show if you want-”

Yoongi doesn’t even need that long.

He wouldn’t allow Jeongguk to wash his underwear after it.


	4. Bad habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. Begging

"Daddy please, can I cum?"

"No, you can't" Sehun's hole was full of lube and a big purple dildo stretched his hole while Yoongi tortured his pulsating erection with his hand.

"Please, let me..."

"Manners little wolf, be respectful" Yoongi started pulling out the toy, Sehun's reaction was to cry louder and kick on the air. "Do you want your toy shoved into your ass baby?"

"Y-yes, yes please!" Sehun’s voice came out as a begging, turning Yoongi up a little more so he took the dildo and thrusted as fast as he could.

"You can't cum yet, count to 30 baby"

"One" Sehun started without hesitation. "Two" Yoongi pressed up letting the vibrations go straight into Sehun's prostate. "T-three!" Sehun screamed.

"No, one more time. Do not scream puppy" Sehun nodded taking his hair between his fingers and started again.

"Nine... ten... eleven... t-twelve" Sehun felt Yoongi's breath over his cheek, Yoongi adored exploring his face in that kind of situation"

"You're drooling, collect yourself or I'll bring your pacifier and you won't be able to finish and cum Sehun, it's the first warning" Sehun shivered, he wanted to cum badly.

"Please, please... t-take out the toy" Yoongi felt completely surprised. "I wa...ah! I want you, I need you!"

"You need me? I'm right here puppy, how do you need me?"

"Inside!" Sehun moved his hips, Yoongi smirked taking the dildo out and getting two fingers inside.

"Like this?" Sehun cried louder, it wasn’t as if Yoongi couldn't understand him but that kind of scenes were too beautiful to see. "Ask for it nicely Sehun-ah, you have a pretty voice to use, baby" Sehun was gasping for air while Yoongi pressed harder into his prostate.

"Daddy please, please... I-I need your cock inside me, please daddy" Sehun whimpered holding tight to the blanket under him.

"Ah, that's what you want I see; but do you think you deserve it puppy?"

"Daddy knows better" Sehun whispered arching his back trying to get more friction.

"Then what if I say you don't deserve it?" Yoongi pressed Sehun back to the mattress while taking out his fingers, he unbuckled his belt, the sound made Sehun look at him expecting, his naturally pale skin turned even more red when he saw the well built body of his elder. "I might want to see how much you really want it, do you really want me inside your slutty hole puppy?"

"Yes, yes please, I really want you, I need you daddy, I want you inside me, please, please..."  
Yoongi's erection was about to explode when Sehun reached for it and started drooling again, his anxious movements got Yoongi lost almost forgetting the game they were playing.

"Legs wide open and relaxed" he growled moving away from Sehun's hand positioning between his legs, he teased the dilated hole getting his tip in and going immediately out.

Sehun was crying, moving back and forth expecting to get him deeper.

"What do you want, puppy?" when Yoongi whispered Sehun felt his body melting and tingles going up and down his spine, Yoongi knew that advantage, thrusting deeper getting Sehun by surprise.

"L-like that!" Sehun shouted getting up a little, enough to reach Yoongi’s waist scratching while trying to make him go deeper.

"I asked a question, are you deaf?" Yoongi thrusted harder, Sehun was trying to make words flow but it was practically impossible, Yoongi understood and for the first time in a long period he allowed Sehun to enjoy as much as he wanted.

"I-I'm cumming, daddy" Sehun whispered, Yoongi frowned pressing as hard as he could over Sehun's urethra with his thumb and index.

"You're not allowed Sehun, behave and start counting again" the younger was struggling to even remember his name but there was no option for him.

"A-ah... one" he started opening his eyes, even when his sight was blurry, Yoongi's pale skin and blue hair were all could see. "Two..."

The countdown continued, Yoongi himself was about to cum. "Sehun-ah, hurry or daddy will cum outside"

"No!~" Sehun whimpered moving his hips furiously, "daddy no, please!"

"Then you have to make me cum" Yoongi growled scratching Sehun's waist, at that point Sehun was too weak to keep moving and unable to think clearly about anything.

"R-red" his safe word kept repeating, Yoongi understood at the first time that Sehun wasn't able to continue the game so he decided to give him all he needed.

"Okay, cum whenever you want baby" Yoongi smiled when a slow and breathy 'thank you, daddy' came out from Sehun's lips. He found release almost immediately, it wasn't necessary for Yoongi to keep doing much, only the view was enough to make him orgasm.

"Stay, please stay inside" After some seconds Yoongi started pulling out yet Sehun wasn't ready.

"What for baby?"

"I love to be full of you" Sehun closed his eyes quivering around Yoongi, his voice and his body were notoriously tired, Yoongi couldn't deny he was tired too but he wanted to keep playing the game for a bit more.

"Why baby?"

"Please daddy, please"


	5. Stay up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5. Orgasm denial

Sehun wasn’t absolutely sure Yoongi would be able to take this, given that he is used to get what he wants whenever he wants, but he isn’t planning on going back now. If he has already reached this point, he at least will complete his task (unless Yoongi uses his safeword, that will make Sehun stop completely and give Yoongi what he wants).

“Oh, poor baby- Look at you, whining like a pathetic bitch, asking for release” his voice is deep, teasing, caresing Yoongi whenever he speaks. “Do you want to cum?”

Yoongi moans, whines, pouts, and kicks in the air, spreading his legs to give Sehun more access to his prostate, but Sehun just keeps fucking him with his fingers, avoiding the sweet spot purposefully. At the same time, he gives small kitten licks to the tip of his cock, making him leak more and more precum, and  _ fucking Christ _ , he’s so ready to cum.

Sehun stops.

“I think I asked you a question, Yoongi” the elder stays still, he can feel a tear running down his cheek. “Do you want to cum?” he nods softly, and his boyfriend rolls his eyes. Min Yoongi is so hard to break, even when he is in subspace.

“Y-Yes” Yoongi whispers. Sehun presses his lips together tightly, unimpressed.

“What? I couldn’t hear you” the younger is now using his authoritative tone, one that no one ever in life had heard except for Yoongi (his hyungs wouldn’t ever believe if he told them he tops most often than he would like to admit, even if he wants to have things shoved up in his ass, but that’s a story for another occasion).

“I w-want to cum” Yoongi is breaking, but isn’t enough for Sehun yet. He wants to see his boyfriend crying, begging, pleading to him for any sort of release, any sort of stimulation that would allow him to experiment the beautiful bliss of an orgasm (something he hasn’t experiment in the last half hour).

“Manners, Yoongi” he starts to take out his fingers. You can do better than that"

“N-no, no! Please. I want to cum, Hunnie, please. Can I cum?” Sehun tries not to smirk, because Yoongi is now crying, the tears won’t stop falling from his cheeks. Still, that won’t make Sehun to take pity on his gorgeous boyfriend, they still have a presentation to make and they will be called soon.

“Shhhh, come on baby. Patience is a virtue” 

“Hunnie, please. I can’t- I need-” this time Sehun takes out his fingers from Yoongi’s hole completely and he starts to pull up his boxers and slacks to dress him. “No, no, no, no! Sehun-” Sehun silences him with a deep kiss.

“I think you can wait a little bit more for me to give you what you want, right baby boy?” Yoongi tries to protest, but Sehun bites his lower lip. Yoongi can feel the lube starting to drip on his thighs, but then something cold and definitely bigger than Sehun’s fingers opens his hole once again. “Keep this inside for me, would you Yoongi?”

“B-but I still have to dance and-”

“I’m sure you can handle a plug, boyfriend” Yoongi feels completely dirty and embarrassed. He’s pretty sure someone from his band will notice this. Yoongi looks so unsure and Sehun rolls his eyes “Do you want to cum or not, Yoongi?” Yoongi nods hesitantly “Then you better keep your slutty hole open for me to fuck it after the awards are done, hmm? You know where my hotel is” Yoongi opens and closes his mouth, the weight of the stainless steel plug makes him feel uncomfortable and aroused. “An Uber will be waiting for you, give a good excuse to your hyung to why you won’t be on your hotel room tonight”

Sehun opens the door then.

“Break a leg, hyung~” Sehun winks before he gets out of the dressing room and closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. We're writing something completely out of any comfort zone, but I hope are you liking it so far.  
Thanks for reading ❤️


	6. Both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Masturbation

Yoongi’s voice was just a whisper, into his foggy mind the question kept floating.

“How did we...?” he stopped, Sehun’s hands started working, by that time the only sound he could possibly hear was his pants getting unzipped.

“You’re too anxious, let me help” Sehun’s voice and his own heartbeat got him totally lost, he only could feel his boyfriend’s cold hands searching desperately inside his pants.

“Hunnie...” Yoongi whimpered. “Do it with me please” Sehun moved as fast as he could, both pants flew away and positions changed too, now both were sitting, Sehun on the bed and Yoongi over his lap facing him.

His pale face was all red covered with sweat and maybe tears, feverish due the contact, the feelings and Seoul’s hot summer.

Yoongi’s hips started pushing, he was already dripping wet, Sehun took Yoongi’s hands and placed them around his own dick, Yoongi moaned loudly feeling his hands touching his tender skin. “I said do it with me” Sehun placed one of his hands on his penis and the other around Yoongi’s waist, there was no space between them; lips, chests and movements collided.

Their hands moved at the same pace, Sehun started growling inside Yoongi’s mouth getting him to the edge about to orgasm, it was too soon, he felt all his muscles clenching, Sehun let go of his waist and stopped his hand, they kept kissing but it wasn’t enough, Yoongi was sore and his cock was still twitching.

“Calm down, we have to do it together, remember?”

“I know, but I missed you so much” after almost 6 months without seeing each other the waiting was killing them, Yoongi’s voice was deeper than ever and his common sense left him when Sehun’s cock against his, his hips started moving expecting more contact but that wasn’t Sehun’s idea, he trapped both erections between his hand, stroking as slow as possible. “Hun...” Sehun tighten the grip instantly.

“Fuck my hand, you can do it right?” Yoongi noded moving his hips faster while Sehun’s hand went opposite; Yoongi attacked Sehun’s lips, this time the kiss was slow, both moaning into each others mouth.

“S-Sehun-” Yoongi stopped the kiss throwing his head back, still meanding; there was no time to lose, Sehun started licking and kissing shamelessly then biting as the pace went faster.  
“It’s not the same” Sehun cried to Yoongi, looking into his eyes.

“Even this, I need to do it with you, I j-just can truly enjoy it with you”

Sehun’s hand was damped by that time, his and Yoongi’s precum worked as a perfectly slippery and warm lube; the elder was trying to say something but his voice was muffled by Sehun’s shoulder.

“Yoongi... can...?” Sehun was struggling with words too, he closed his eyes waiting.

“Y-yes”

Both bodies convulsed violently at Yoongi’s order, the white liquid went in all directions but they didn’t care, Sehun kept caressing slowly making them both shiver.

“Are you feeling better?” Yoongi moved uncomfortably making Sehun to stop laughing faintly.

“Yes, I’m better now, sticky but a lot better” the hotel room was slightly illuminated by the last rays of sunshine, the kissed again and didn’t let go until the night fell over them.


	7. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7. Against a wall

Sehun smirks delighted when he notices Yoongi can’t get away from his pinning. Yoongi squirms as he tries to get away from the grip, but there’s no human way for him to slip out of his fiancé’s hands.

“I’m enjoying this~”

“I can tell” Yoongi rolls his eyes, and if it weren’t because he has been struggling for some minutes and he’s already tired (and sweating), he would have kicked the taller and stopped the scene.

“Come on, Yoongi. I’ll be doing all the work~” Yoongi doesn’t want to be manhandled. Well... He  _ does want, _ what he doesn’t want is feeling that Sehun is way much stronger than he is. Yoongi has never been an athletic person, and his fiancé has this absolutely perfect body, sculpted by so many years of dancing and going to the gym. To add up to all this mess, Sehun doesn’t have a single sign of tiredness, after being lifting him and pinning his  _ whole _ weight against the wall of his studio. It’s unfair.

Sehun cocks an eyebrow when Yoongi doesn’t answer. He licks his neck, but he still seems so lost in his own world and he wonders if he could get away with undressing while he’s in this state.

To be honest, both of them aren’t wearing a lot of clothes. Sehun already got rid of his shirt and his naked torso isn’t helping Yoongi’s mental sanity. Yoongi himself is wearing clothes that are easy to discard (a plain tee and sweatpants).

Sehun slides off Yoongi’s pants, he doesn’t notice and Sehun smirks. He slowly slides off his boxers too and when Yoongi comes back to all of his senses, it’s already too late, because Sehun is kneeling in front of him, licking his hardness and all the elder can do is moan. Sehun giggles, which gives a pleasant feeling for Yoongi.

“Sorry” Sehun stops suddenly “I couldn’t hear you before-” Yoongi growls when Sehun takes out of his own sweatpants a small bottle of lube and warms it between his fingers. “Are you alright with me doing all the work?” Sehun takes one of the fingers to Yoongi’s entrance and he waits for a vocal confirmation, as he keeps giving kittenish licks to the head of his cock.

“I-” Sehun stops to spread Yoongi’s legs wider.

“Mhh?” oh, the vibrations of Sehun’s deep voice just feel so delicious...

“Don’t leave bruises” it’s unfair, Yoongi thinks. Sehun smirks when he presses the first digit and he starts to prepare Yoongi for fucking him against a wall. Sehun it’s strong, but would he be able to hold his weight for enough time for both of them to cum?

“Don’t worry your little head, pretty kitty” Sehun presses another finger, angling them just right to avoid his sweet spot “I won’t let you fall”

Without any other warning, Yoongi is lifted from the floor and his sweaty back hits the wall. His legs open in reflex, while Sehun’s cock (when the hell did he take off his sweatpants?) is already finding its way inside him.


	8. First conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8. Suspension

"I just wanted some pet play or something like that" Sehun felt the skin of his groin burning, the ropes were too tight but not enough to cut the blood circulation. "Hoseok-ah told me you were nicer"

"I told you you have to call me oppa, bitch" it was ridiculous how a tiny boy like the one in front of him found the way to make him submissive and obedient enough to accept the crazy idea of being tied to the ceiling in such uncomfortable and embarrassing position. His dominant was a short, pale boy, his mint hair made him look even paler and his hands were heaven.

He started jerking him off again while pushing the little vibrating bullet even deeper. "What do you want?" Sehun was still trying to find a comfortable way to stay still but at the moment he felt the gigantic waves of pleasure crashing his body, his legs and arms contracted.

"I-I wanna cum, I need to cum"

"Shoot it baby, I'm gonna enjoy it so much~" he got closer and opened his mouth letting his tongue visible and ready to receive Sehun's seed, Sehun was ready too; the blissful feeling made him close his eyes but the terrible sensation of a ruined orgasm made him whimper. "Ah, too close" the pale boy pushed him strongly, his swing made out of ropes was too uncomfortable to bare.

He screamed in frustration regretting all his life choices, above all, asking to his sadistic friend about a cute dom to have fun with.

Sehun fell into the same tick for countless times, with his foggy sight and thrusting the air, letting the little energy he had go, he tried to use his safe word but at the moment, those pale hands caressed his abdomen again.

"Look at you puppy, all tensed and ready for me but sadly time's over, I don't have another option than to leave you like this"

"Oppa... Please let me cum" Sehun whispered trying to hold back his tears.

"Do you remember your word then?" those feline eyes assessed quickly making sure that the boy hanging from the ceiling was okay.

"Yes... Yes, red, red" the other said in a faint growl sniffing. Sehun was able to see the stain of mint green getting close to that cabinet where a ridiculous amount of sex toys were displayed, he felt again those long fingers getting deep inside him and the soft lips wandering through his torso.

"I'm not stopping you anymore" he said tenderly "Do it anytime you want"

Sehun felt instantly relieved, his erection was too sensitive so the lips around it were not pleasing.

"H-hurts" he said trying to get away.

"I just want to taste you, I think I can make you cum in other way" Sehun felt his walls opening terribly wide, he couldn't see a big black dildo making its way straight to his prostate moving faster with the seconds.

Sehun found himself screaming, his belly was tensing even harder and his shaking legs burnt but it wasn't until he felt little pecks in his thighs when all the electricity of the world possessed his body and he finally released his seed in a string of high pitched moans, little did he know that the scene he would open his eyes to was even more blissful, he looked like a mint kitten cleaning the corner of his lips with his magical tongue.

"Sweet" Sehun shivered to that deep voice. "I'm taking you down, you're not going to be able to move for a sec, that's okay, don't panic" that tiny boy alone made a hard work, Sehun was heavy but it didn't mind to him, he placed a pad under Sehun letting him rest while cleaning the fluids in his body, he even got him some chocolate milk.

"We had fun, it was a pleasure meeting you, Oh Sehun" that gummy smile made Sehun heart go faster again.

"What's... what's your name?"

"Call me Suga" he winked at Sehun and then started collecting his ropes.


	9. Lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9. Mirror sex

The pristine white bathroom with a full-wall mirror of their hotel in Thailand is now occupied. Is a rather curious story how they ended up in there doing what they’re doing.

“Sehun-ah... I don’t really think-”

“Come on, you can do it. Or is it that you don’t want me to fuck you?” Yoongi shakes his head “Then keep going, prepare yourself” Yoongi sniffs, adjusting himself with his legs spread in the white bathtub, while Sehun watches him fingering himself.

Yoongi is almost completely naked (if it weren’t for the thin white shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders, and just because he complained it was cold and Sehun took pity on him and took off his own shirt to give it to his fiancé), while Sehun is leaning against the doorframe, wearing his black slacks and black dress shoes.

“Hun, but my fingers won’t-”

“Oh. Do you need my long fingers inside you, then?” Yoongi nods “That will cost you, pretty kitten”

They’re on vacation. Sehun and Yoongi decided to escape for a few days together, while they had time to do it. There, Yoongi suggested a nice fancy restaurant to have dinner, and Sehun, wanting to please him, took him there. It wasn’t bad at all, since the restaurant had a full-wall mirror at the entrance where Sehun could appreciate Yoongi’s ass while he was struggling to make his reservation valid with an English heavily accented with his satoori.

Sehun made a promise to himself that he would have Yoongi bending to his will in front of the mirror before the vacations were over.

“I-” Sehun places behind Yoongi in the bathtub (when did he take off his shoes?).

“Shhh, shhh. My pretty kitten, your master will help you, but you have to cooperate with me”

“I am!” Yoongi hisses when Sehun takes out Yoongi’s finger from inside him and replaces with his.

“I wouldn’t be this disrespectful with my master if I were you, Yoongi. Behave” Yoongi closes his eyes and nods, Sehun smirks “And open your eyes for me, will you?” Yoongi’s grim contorts into something between surprised and scared.

“You- Do you want me to open my eyes?” Sehun bites his shoulder over the shirt. “I don’t-” the younger bites harder and Yoongi whimpers.

“Come on, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re completely wrecked” Sehun massages the elder’s inner walls slowly, purposefully avoiding his sweet spot. “Open your eyes, kitten” Yoongi complies and the picture he sees before his eyes is dazzling.

His milky thighs spread with Sehun’s right hand between them. His erection standing proudly, waiting for attention, leaking lots of precum. Behind him, he can observe Sehun watching him with lust fogging his mind, licking his neck in tender and lascive licks, biting his earlobe and whispering praises.

“My lovely kitten, taking his master so well. That’s it” he rubs his prostate and Yoongi keens. “Can you stroke yourself for me, pretty kitten?” Yoongi isn’t sure he can, his hands are gripping tightly the edge of the bathtub so he doesn’t fall, but Sehun is holding him. “Come on kitten, I know you want to cum. Stroke yourself for me” Yoongi takes his left hand to his crotch hesitantly.

“Can I cum?” Sehun nods.

“You can, my pretty kitten”

“Can I see you naked?” Sehun cocks an eyebrow, Yoongi can see him through the mirror. “P-please- I like your body”

“To do that, I’ll have to stop for a minute here, pretty kitten”

“I can loose myself for you, master. I can finger myself while you undress-” Sehun sighs and Yoongi knows he won. He keeps stroking himself, feeling closer to his release.

Sehun takes out his fingers and walks out of the tub to take out his slacks and underwear. He bends in front of the mirror to take them out of his legs. And Yoongi sees it. A glint of the blue jewel of Sehun’s buttplug through the mirror, as he bends. Yoongi feels completely aroused now.

“When were you going to tell me your secret, master?” Yoongi is smirking though he can barely hold himself. Sehun shrugs his shoulders, resting importance to the fact. Sehun  _ does enjoy _ the feeling of being stuffed full (though this plug isn’t particulary big, it keeps him open in case Yoongi wants to fuck him).

“Bad kitten” Sehun kicks out his slacks and underwear, now completely naked “It makes me think you don’t deserve to be fucked at all... Maybe you should fuck your master instead” Yoongi pouts in protest and Sehun laughs, he doesn’t feel that evil today “Ok kitten, I’ll be good, if you’re good for me”

Sehun pulls Yoongi out of the tub and faces him towards the mirror, Yoongi just presses his hands against the mirror, feeling completely exposed when Sehun spreads his legs and presses his erection in his hole. Yoongi gasps and then moans when Sehun starts to fuck him slowly.

It’s not his fault he cums too fast, Sehun has been teasing him for almost an hour. Sehun doesn’t say anything though.

When Yoongi cums, he gets out and takes Yoongi’s spot on the bathtub, sitting with his legs spread, leaving his hard cock exposed. Yoongi can’t take out his eyes of the mirror while Sehun toys with the buttplug, gasping and moaning, cumming untouched.

Yoongi kneels between Sehun’s legs, licking the white seed as he keeps playing with the buttplug (he knows Sehun will enter in sub-mode if he takes it out, and he doesn’t want to deal with that right now).

Sehun smiles proudly when he sees Yoongi’s semen splashing the mirror.


	10. One of those nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10. Hair Pulling

When they got angry at each other, their peculiar personalities collided turning them into horrible beasts.

Yoongi was growling while Sehun fought to set his lower lip free from Yoongi’s bite, he was aware of the small hemorrhage but did nothing, he kept pulling.  
Yoongi climbed into him, his legs trapped Sehun's sharp hips into an uncomfortable embrace. 

"Stop!" he was able to speak, Sehun started losing his balance crashing against wall, Yoongi smirked and let go his lip biting mercilessly his neck. 

Sehun reacted pulling Yoongi's hair, his bite started going weaker when Sehun thrusted with all his strength over Yoongi's boxers, he noticed when the elders breathing turned into gasps. 

Yoongi held tighter to Sehun's back scratching with his nails while Sehun pulled his hair even more, that was painful just to watch but Sehun seemed pleased by the way Yoongi’s neck was totally exposed and the redness taking over his nose and cheeks, from his swollen lips a little path of saliva started running, the friction provided by Sehun wasn’t enough so Yoongi started to move his hips desperately trying to feel more. 

Sehun threw him to the floor, Yoongi started crawling knowing what was about to happen; Sehun took him by the hips pulling down his underwear hurring to bite his butt, Yoongi only gasped knowing that if he dared to make another sound Sehun would finish him. 

Yoongi tried to stand up failing when Sehun pulled his hair once more, somehow pulled down his own pants and started rubbing his erection to Yoongi's still loose hole. 

"No…" Yoongi whispered feeling his eyes flooded with tears. 

Sehun used all his strength to pull those green locks and with his other hand guided himself, thrusting deep, feeling how Yoongi's body tensed completely; his growling turned into moaning, he was still very much sensitive and Sehun was hitting his spot every single time. 

"P-pull harder" he ordered, Sehun's mind cleared for a second, Yoongi's neck was bending towards him in a painful way. 

"You know how to stop me, right kitty?" Yoongi hummed in response, moving back and forth stimulating both. 

Yoongi was still angry for sure because at some point his whimpers stopped and only his harsh breathing came out of his lips; Sehun thrusted harder and deeper trying to make him scream but then when he pulled out and pushed Yoongi's head back to its place he noticed the little puddle of God knows how many orgasm produced in the last few minutes. 

"H-Hun…" a sudden whisper huts his ears. 

Sehun smirked looking at the pulsating hole of his boyfriend, he licked his fingers and got inside touching roughly Yoongi's sensitive spot; with his free hand he grabbed Yoongi's hair once more. 

The key was always pulling at the point of hurting, Sehun knew Yoongi's strange likings so he enjoyed pleasing him. Yoongi felt his scalp burning and he knew that was the moment but Sehun wasn't doing much to help him cum one more time down there. 

"Knives" Yoongi gasped clenching around Sehun's fingers. 

Sehun took out his fingers aggressively and pushed himself in without any care, in Yoongi's state one more orgasm was nothing. 

"I'm not letting you drink ever again, you spoiled grandpa" Yoongi's lips moved but only little whimpers came out, Sehun pulled his hair with such strength he thought Yoongi's scalp was going to rip off but in that moment both bodies convulsed in pleasure and Sehun held Yoongi preventing him from falling. 

Both were exhausted, above all, Yoongi who got totally aroused for hours after drinking some specific kind of beer. 

"I said I'm not letting you drink ever again" Sehun held him, he was fascinated by looking at the calm expression, he carried the elder's body back to their bed and curled next to him giving a massage to his scalp.


	11. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11. Sleepy sex

Yoongi loves to watch Sehun sleeping. His chest rising and falling rhythmically, how relaxed his expression looks and how soft his skin is. The elder can't help but wonder how does this brat that always seems to be frowning can look so angelic whenever he sleeps.

To watch Sehun sleeping, it also turns Yoongi on. Yoongi is human, after all. His chiseled abs, his slim waist, his defined back muscles. Yoongi can't help the blood rushing to his lower parts, but he ignores it for a while. He loses himself in how Sehun's skin bristles whenever he breathes over his neck, how his heartbeat imperceptible changes, how he hums softly in his sleep (presumably dreaming something nice).

Sehun is gorgeous. Yoongi can't help his hands moving over his waist, stroking it idly as he inhales Sehun's smell. The taller reacts positively to his touch, but he doesn't wake up. And that's perfect, because Yoongi doesn't want to wake him up. His lovely baby...

He removes Sehun's underwear slowly, careful not to wake him up. Sehun sighs loudly, but he remains asleep.

"My beautiful baby, you look so lovely~" Yoongi hisses when the younger's ass is completely naked, his hardness is restricted in his underwear, throbbing and ready, but Yoongi waits, Yoongi is a patient man.

He carefully outlines his boyfriend's cheeks, and he spreads them tentatively. A glistening clear liquid is still pouring out of his clenching hole.

"You love so much being full, don't you?" he murmurs. He's embellished with Sehun sphincter contracting and relaxing, asking for something to fill it. Yoongi can't resist, he just loves to spoil his beautiful baby boy, so he presses a finger into the still lose hole, and he gets a soft moan as a reward.

The elder moans too, eager to be inside him again. Even when his need for release is getting stronger, Yoongi still takes his sweet time to prepare him, and he slowly massages his inner walls, being gently enough for not waking the younger up.

Sehun moans when the digit presses against a sensitive spot and Yoongi smiles, pleased.

"You can't help it, right baby? You love so much being full of me, you crave it so much, that even asleep you can't stop showing me how much you love it" Sehun removes, trying to subconsciously adjust his body to a better angle, but he still hasn't woken up.

Yoongi uses the change of position to insert the second digit, he finds no resistance. He still looks for some more lube, though (one never can be precautious enough). He takes out his fingers and pours the lube directly into Sehun's asshole and he watches how it swallows it.

"Eager~" Yoongi growls, sleepy Sehun is already hard, but the elder knows his boyfriend better than himself. Last night was a tough night, he already had four orgasms (two with the help of toys), so it's likely that even if he tried to make him cum again, Sehun will only have a dry orgasm (which always leads to a void feeling in his belly, something that won't disappear until he can finally properly cum again).

The BTS' member finally frees his own erection and guides it to Sehun's entrance. Once his cock is on the ring of muscles, he pushes agonisingly slow. He doesn't want to <strike>wake</strike> hurt Sehun.

He controls himself in order to just fuck his beautiful Sehunnie until he cums. He knows, it's selfish using his baby as a fuck toy while he's asleep, but he won't add pain to his _ suffer. _

"My sleeping beauty, so good for hyung~" finally when Yoongi is fully sheathed in his boyfriend's cavity, he uses some seconds to gain some composure. "If only you could look at yourself, how gorgeous you are~" he rocks his body softly, only to gain enough friction so he can cum without waking the younger. "S-Sehunnie~ You're so beautiful"

Sehun whines when Yoongi's thrusts hit his sweet spot. Yoongi was trying to be patient, but Sehun's moans and his hips movements to meet Yoongi's aren't helping.

"Baby, stop, or hyung won't be able to be nice with you anymore..." he warns, even when he knows Sehun isn't listening. Sehun moans once again and the elder thinks _ fuck it. _ He holds Sehun's hips and thrusts sharply.

Yoongi needs his release, he's only sorry that Sehun has to be the object of his desire and the mean to get it.

Sehun whines and sobs louder, clearly waking up because of the pleasure. Sadly for him, it stops before he reaches his own peak, because Yoongi cums inside him. That gives his muscles enough time to relax and let go of the lost orgasm.

"Can I keep it, hyung?" Sehun mumbles in a hoarse voice, falling asleep again. Yoongi frowns, because he thinks he already broke his Sehun. And then it clicks. He smiles for his baby, fondly.

"Of course, Hunnie~" he takes out a plug of the drawer and inserts it in Sehun. He hums, once again in the dream's realm "Brat" Yoongi still isn't sure what's the catch in keeping his seed (or a toy) inside his body for so many hours.


	12. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12. Wet & messy

Taehyung was fascinated the day Yoongi and Sehun got married so he didn't wait even a month and proposed to Jeongguk that same week, everything was too rushed but after all, half of the k-pop world moved for some days to LA where the wedding in extravagant colors and shiny lights was held. 

The ceremony was pretty short, the party an absolute mess in a good way and everyone danced and celebrated until late at night when everybody was too tired or too drunk.

Yoongi and Sehun were sitting in their table, both ready to leave, Yoongi was actually falling asleep in Sehun’s shoulder.

"Hunnie-hyung, everyone was too busy dancing… Would you like to take some cake to your hotel room?" Jeongguk's shy voice reached Sehun's ears and he couldn't resist, that gigantic chocolate cake caught his attention since the very beginning so he moved Yoongi away and basically flew to cut a big piece. 

"It's a lot of cake Hunnie, are you eating all of this?" they were the only souls in that long aisle, Yoongi had three disposable plates trying not to trip, it was difficult to continue walking being that sleepy. 

"I'm eating everything, don't you want some?" Sehun took out of his pocket the key card and opened the door letting Yoongi in first, the elder couldn't stay away for longer so he placed the cake on the little fridge and went to sleep without taking his suit off.

Early morning crashed into his eyes, his tie and pants were nowhere to be found and Sehun was holding him tightly. 

"Good morning, husband" Sehun mumbled breathing in Yoongi's nape. After some minutes talking both felt a little hungry, Yoongi's stomach was growling. "I'm bringing the cake, I'll feed you" Sehun got up, Yoongi closed his eyes for a second opening them again when he felt Sehun's weight on the mattress, Yoongi stared at him noticing how the corner of his lips had a little of that white whipped cream. 

"You're a very messy puppy" Yoongi growled rubbing his eye. 

"I know" he somehow managed to get his chin and part of his chest dirty "Clean me". 

"Don't wanna, 'm hungry" Yoongi removed watching how with his fingers Sehun started applying the cake over his skin as if it were lotion. "What are you doing?" even though he was scandalized Yoon tried to sound calm, Sehun's breathing became unstable catching Yoongi's attention immediately. 

"Feels good". 

"It looks good actually" Yoongi crawled next to Sehun, his eyes went darker by some kind of lust and curiosity while his hands moved by their own helping Sehun with the task. 

"Why don't you try it?" Sehun kept still while Yoongi started licking his neck painfully slowly, there wasn't a real reason behind that enjoyment, maybe the wetness of the cake of how sticky his skin was getting, it could even be related to being Yoongi's food or just as simply as the scent of chocolate. 

"Look at you messy pup, I'll tell Jeonggukie you just covered yourself with the cake he gave us, such a waste…" Sehun found himself lying back on bed with Yoongi over him, his underwear disappeared and he was thrusting over his abs where his cock met the cream and a pleasant sound reached his ears. 

" W-wanna taste hyung, gimme cake". 

"Why? You can eat all the cake you have in your face" Yoongi went down spreading Sehun's legs. 

"I want… I" Sehun started stuttering, Yoongi pressed slightly into his hole while expanding that sticky mess to Sehun's thighs. 

"You're a very messy boy, Sehun-ah" Yoongi took both erections and started a slow pace. "Look at your mess" Sehun opened his eyes, that breathtaking scene made him shiver, Yoongi had cake here and there too, his milky complexion was stained with deep red, his shirt was still hanging loosely from his shoulders and Sehun thought for a second could die; Yoongi took one piece of cake and shoved it into Sehun's mouth, his hand continued the job going faster until he heard Sehun whimpering, he couldn't control it, he allowed himself to tense completely letting that long awaited orgasm out; Yoongi stopped kissing him and looked to his hand covered in wet bread and cum. "You… Clean this mess puppy" he offered his fingers to Sehun who gladly accepted licking with hunger all the length. 

"Still hungry, hyung" he whispered. 

Yoongi never thought of doing something like that for Sehun but he took a big piece of that cake and spread some all over his cock. 

"Eat it good, okay?" Yoongi smirked watching how Sehun's eyes sparkled, that was a very interesting morning for the newlyweds.


	13. Dressin' up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13. Pet play

As a pup, Sehun needs to be trained to behave as he is supposed to.

Yoongi can’t help but coo. The younger looks adorable with his ears and the tail, his gloves mimicking paws, he is the most beautiful wolf pup ever. Yoongi places a bowl of water on the floor for Sehun to drink, over some sheets of newspaper.

When they’re in this particular mood, Sehun doesn’t want to be touched or fucked, he just wants to feel helpless, he wants to please Yoongi, to make his owner happy.

“Let’s try this again, pup” Yoongi sounds patient, but tired. Sehun tilts his head, as in understanding and he barks. Yoongi smirks (wonderful Sehunnie’s voice was made for this) and he gives him a soft pat on his back. Sehun wiggles his  _ tail, _ the plug barely noticeable inside him “If you can drink without making a mess, I’ll give you a treat”

Sehun crawls to the bowl and Yoongi looks at him expectantly. The elder is fully dressed, while the younger is complete naked, except for the gloves on his hands, and the gray tail coming out from his asscheeks.  _ Oh,  _ and the choker, to which the leash is attached.

"What are you waiting for, pup? Aren't you thirsty?" Sehun whines, Yoongi is delighted "Drink then" Sehun lowers his head to lap at the water in the bowl quietly.

This is his second bowl already, and his bladder already feels full, but he wants to be a good pup for hyung, he wants to show him how good he is at drinking water and not making a mess.

"That's it, good boy, hyung is very proud of you" Sehun keeps drinking the water like a dog, he feels good, seated,  _ completely full. _ He stops drinking water, his bladder can't take the pressure anymore, so he whines.

"Uh? What is it? Do you not want more water?" Sehun wiggles, and he regrets it immediately. He whines pitifully. "You need to speak to me, pup" Sehun looks at him, with pleading eyes "Oh, silly me. Pups can't talk like humans do, can they?" Sehun crawls to Yoongi once again and rubs his torso against Yoongi's leg, almost choking himself with the leash.

"Hey boy" Yoongi warns "Behave" Sehun feels so full. He growls.  _ Too much water. _ He feels tears gathering in his eyes as it gets harder and harder to control himself.

"Keep drinking" Sehun shakes his head.  _ No, he doesn't want more water _ "You're not done with your training, keep going. Or I'll punish you" he uses his nose to beg Yoongi.  _ Please, I can't drink anymore. _ Yoongi pulls him with the leash in front of the bowl. "Drink boy, come on"

Sehun bends to drink water, but the pressure the plug makes against his bladder makes it impossible for him to hold it anymore. A few drops start leaking from his cock and then the flow it's unstoppable.

The younger can't even lift his head, too embarrassed to confront Yoongi. He cries, both in shame and in relief. Yoongi looks at the puddle forming on the floor of the living room with a sadistic grin.

"Color?"

"G-Green" Yoongi tugs the leash once again and wears a disappointed expression.

"Look at you, stupid puppy. You made a fucking disaster on my floor-" Sehun tries to crawl to Yoongi, seeking for forgiveness, but Yoongi tugs once again. "No!" he hits him on his thigh "Bad dog! Now I have to clean your mess" Sehun sobs pitifully. "Stay there"

Sehun lost track on how long he is kneeling in the cooling puddle of his own disaster. Yoongi is surely looking for the supplements to clean the floor and he can't help but cry even more. He wants to move away from the place and walk to the bathroom to clean himself, but he doesn't want Yoongi to be  even more mad at him. He sobs, not knowing what to do. He starts to hyperventilate.

"Pup..." Yoongi touches his shoulder and Sehun flinches, making himself smaller. Yoongi knows it's time to stop the scene since Sehun is now experimenting subdrop "Hun, babe. It's ok, hyung isn't mad at you. Come on, let's get you clean" Sehun barely understands what Yoongi is saying, so he starts to crawl to follow him. "No, no, baby. We're done, you can walk now"

It's hard for Sehun to stand up. He looks at the puddle and cries again mumbling a string of  _ I'm sorry’s. _

"Shhh, it's ok baby. You did well, hyung will take care of you. Let's shower you and put you some comfy clothes, ok?"

"But, the p-puddle…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll clean it. You're still in training, my pretty puppy. Hyung is sorry for being mad at you, it wasn't your fault"


	14. Cat & Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14. Scratching

A little kitten and a wolverine had strange encounters seldomly in a big room filled with strange toys and items that were totally useless for them.

Usually they had these kind of battles now and then, fighting for dominance, one might think that the little wolf had all the advantages but that kitten was something special. 

"Do it while I let you, you really like it, uh?" Yoongi was holding Sehun with all his strength down, at that moment Sehun started scratching Yoongi’s thighs, not in a subtle way, Yoongi's skin was opening, the contrast between his white skin and the redness produced by Sehun's nails seemed intoxicating for the younger. 

"It's not that I wanna hurt you, you just look… Helpless" Sehun used the surprise factor and held Yoongi sitting him on a little table they had near, exposing his hardness and the scratches he just opened, he kneeled in front Yoongi and stared for a few seconds. 

Yoongi felt Sehun's tongue playing between his thighs and his groin, the feeling of his hot saliva made the scratches sting in a quite pleasant way. 

"Two can play this game Hun-ah" Yoongi said closing his eyes and placing his hands over Sehun's shoulders, to Sehun's relief, Yoongi had this habit of biting his nails but for some reason, that time his nails felt like little razors. Sehun enjoyed it, if he was honest, he loved to be scratched by Yoongi, that didn't mean a real problem until he had to take off his shirt for concerts and the noonas had to improvise a bandage or something to hide the red lines. 

Yoongi's cock was throbbing and quivering until Sehun gave the required attention, it was salty and delicious, Sehun started moaning when Yoongi's nails started doing their thing as deep and fast as possible while he did exactly the same, Yoongi was almost kicking at the sensation, his body was a complete mess, Sehun raised one of his hands scratching from his neck to his chest, feeling how his entire being tensed and from his lips a deep growl escaped. 

Sehun himself was aroused to the point of cuming to the nothing splashing over the wooden floor he knew he had to clean soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee loves TXT's music. 💖


	15. The sweet escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15. Video calls

“I miss you” Yoongi says and Sehun rolls his eyes. “It is so lonely without you here” the room in which Yoongi is dark, being almost 10:30 p.m. in Bangkok, he still has his clothes on, as if he has recently arrived from having dinner (which Sehun knows is the case since Yoongi himself earlier sent him pictures of his dinner with Jeongguk and Taehyung).

“You are always so cheesy” Sehun mumbles, trying not to wake up his roommate (Chanyeol is sharing room with him this tour), even when they are going to be disturbed soon, since they have to be ready at one in the afternoon and it is nearly midday.

“Say you miss me too, boyfriend” Sehun rolls his eyes again.

“I miss you, Yoongi”

“Yeah?” Yoongi’s voice is suddenly a little playful and Sehun wonders if this will lead to what he thinks “How much you miss me, Sehunnie?” Sehun knows that tone and he knows what Yoongi is implying, he shakes his head.  _ He can’t.  _ Not when Chanyeol is still snoring right next to him in the king size bed.

“Yoongi- I can’t- Chanyeol-hyung-” Yoongi cocks an eyebrow, fully into his dom role now. They had been away for so long, so very long that it physically hurts. Yoongi  wants needs to feel his boyfriend, he wants to be inside him so much, but if he can’t... God help him, he will break Sehun even if he’s at the other side of the world.

“You know, when you’re asked a question, an answer is expected from you” Sehun stills in his place, red as a tomato, and Yoongi tries not to coo “I said, how much do you miss me,  _ brat?” _

“You’re not expecting me to answer that, right?”

“Are you watching me laughing or anything?” Sehun sighs and he knows Yoongi is right. He gives one last glance to Chanyeol, who is still deeply asleep, before he stands up from the bed to walk to the bathroom. Yoongi refrains from speaking until the younger one is in the bathroom “Show me” Sehun looks away from the camera as he angles it to his crotch, where a tent is already visible. “Was it that hard, Oh?”

“Chanyeol was-!”

“Shut up. You have always looked pretty like this, baby boy. And I’m so lonely here~ Don’t you want hyung to make you feel nice?”

“But you’re not-”

“Brat, you have a good imagination, don’t you?” Yoongi waits patiently for Sehun to answer him and when the other nods, he keeps going “Let’s see how good you are following my orders” Sehun waits and Yoongi smirks. "Undress"

"Yoongi, I don't think-"

"I'm not asking you what you think, Sehun" Sehun places his phone over the counter of the bathroom and he feels exposed, he can see himself in the mirror. "Show me" Sehun sighs when he lowers his sweatpants "Your boxers too" the voice of the elder is making the EXO member harder, if possible.

Yoongi moans when the lower part of his boyfriend is on display, and Sehun can't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Are you touching yourself?" he whispers, scandalized. It's not as if Chanyeol would hear Yoongi, because he has his earphones on, but still.

"You're really something else. I would be nicer to the one who decides if you can come or not, hmm?" Sehun's protests died in his mouth "Now close your eyes and touch yourself baby, show me how much you have been missing me~"

Sehun feels embarrassed but completely aroused. He can hear Yoongi's hand sliding on his own dick and suddenly they're in the same room. Sehun rubs his thumb over his tip to spread the precum and he allows himself to sigh loudly.

"Nice, but I was thinking of something else, sweetheart" Sehun opens his eyes at this and he looks at Yoongi, confused. He can see the lust in his eyes. "Turn around" Sehun gets it.

"No"

"No?"

"I'm not fingering myself in a bathroom hotel just for your pleasure, Yoongi" the elder shrugs his shoulders.

"It wouldn't be the first time-"

"Chanyeol-hyung is outside!" he hisses "He can wake up any moment-"

"Then I suggest you to get on with it right now" Sehun opens his eyes widely.

"You're serious"

"I told you already I'm not playing, Sehun. Be thankful I allowed you to get in the bathroom~" Sehun shakes his head. "I'm waiting, Sehun" Sehun is about to turn around when Yoongi stops him "Wait, show me how you lick your fingers. Three should be enough for your greedy hole, right?" Sehun frowns, but ignores how arousing the humiliation and the possibility of being discovered is.

He closes his eyes and licks his fingers, imagining they're Yoongi's cock.

"Good, what a good boy~" Sehun feels pleased with himself "Turn around now, start with one"

The younger turns around, trying not to trip with his pooled clothes on the floor and he spreads his legs enough for Yoongi to get a good view of his clenching hole. He slowly presses the tip of his index finger and it feels heavenly after so much time without something inside (does he already told how much he loves feeling stuffed full?) and he moans loudly.

In the background, the sound of Yoongi jerking off to his own private camboy makes Sehun to leak more precum and gives him the courage to push his whole finger, eager to feel full already. He imagines it is Yoongi instead of him.

"I bet you're already a mess, hmm? What a brat you are, Oh Sehun. What would your hyungs say if they found you like this?" Sehun whimpers when he curves his long finger and he touches his prostate.  _ Yeah, that feels nice. _ "Look at you, you're just sinful. Making hyung wanting to ruin you~"

"Fuck" Sehun keeps relentlessly pressing his sweet spot, so lost in his pleasure.

"Ah? Are you like this from just one finger?" Sehun whines, he doesn't care anymore if Chanyeol hears him and Yoongi chuckles "Use one more baby boy" another whimper "Come on, I know you want it, I know how much you love feeling full~" Sehun takes out his finger to turn around, and just when Yoongi is about to protest, he grabs his phone and he sits over the WC with his legs spread and he keeps with his show, using two fingers as Yoongi requested.

"Show me what are you doing, Yoongi" Sehun pushes his fingers deeply, they burn but they feel so right. Yoongi chuckles again as he angles his camera to show him how he's touching himself. Yoongi's cock is throbbing as much as his, just as hard as close as he is to coming. "Already that close, Yoongs?" Yoongi clicks his tongue.

"Watch your mouth, brat. Or you won't cum at all" Sehun pouts and then moans, the pressure in his walls is just right. "Can you take one more for hyung?" Sehun nods.

"I'll cum soon, though"

"That's fine. I'm pretty close myself" Sehun presses the last digit inside him now, the pressure almost unbearable. He curves his fingers to pound his prostate with each thrust.

"I want to hear you, Yoongi" and Yoongi moans. Sehun moans too. They spend minutes like this, just hearing themselves breathing, gasping and moaning (whining, in Sehun's case) until Sehun finally announces "I'm cumming..."

"Cum for hyung, gorgeous. Let me see you all messy-" Sehun's hot seed ends up all over his defined abs. Yoongi uses the view to speed up and finally cum in his own hand, cleaning himself with a towel shortly after that.

Sehun doesn't want to leave the bathroom for the rest of the day, but Yoongi looks like he's falling asleep.

"You look tired"

"I am, it's almost one in the morning here" Sehun opens his eyes widely, and then he realizes that Chanyeol is knocking on the door (has been for a while, indeed).

"Uh- Hun-ah, I seriously don't want to interrupt, but we have to leave in twenty minutes and I really, really need to take a shower..."

"Shit. Talk to you later, boyfriend?" Yoongi laughs, but nods.


	16. Sweet fuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16. 69

Sehun just sneaked out of his room to spend a night with his boyfriend, six pairs of eyes and ears were over the couple trying to catch anything; Yoongi was more anxious than ever and Sehun was trying to win a staring contest versus SeokJin when he finally arrived at the point with no return. 

"We… Are going to sleep now, thanks for the meal" Yoongi took the empty bowls to the sink and then pulled Sehun up from his chair. 

Sehun followed him very close ready to jump over any BTS member who wanted to bother but at the end only eyes followed them. 

The inside of Yoongi's room looked absolutely cozy and was filled with different fragrances including of course Yoongi's scent. 

"This is nice!" Sehun threw himself to the bed being followed by Yoongi, he rested his head over Sehun's chest trying to calm down his anxiety with the rhythm of the younger's heart beat. 

"It's difficult, but we are doing our best" Sehun whispered curling Yoongi's black locks between his fingers. 

Yoongi wasn't sure why, but having Sehun's skin over his lips gave him some kind of calmness that he really couldn't describe, his voice started whispering little praises to his boyfriend making both shiver getting locked between each other's arms and legs.

Yoongi nodded while stroking Sehun’s torso under his shirt, not really paying attention to what his boyfriend is mumbling (probably encouraging words or something of that sort). All he knew was that when he realized, Sehun was over him, in between his legs, kissing his thighs over his jeans pulling the fabric softly. 

"That's not how you take off the clothes Sehun-ah" Yoongi whispered softly afraid to be listened, his hips started moving without him noticing it, it was dangerous but he couldn't help the need of touch he had. 

Sehun just unzipped his pants and without a warning freed Yoongi's erection from all the layers of clothing. 

"I don't want to take off your pants Yoongs" Sehun swallowed completely Yoongi's cock barely giving him a chance to but his hands over his mouth. 

"H-Hun… Wait, they'll hear…" 

"Be quiet hyung" Sehun continued, applying more pressure with his lips and even humming trying to make Yoongi feel it, his own pants started to feel too tight but he couldn't even ask for it, Yoongi himself pulled his shirt trying to let him understand the plan, Sehun turned all the way placing his knees besides Yoongi's arms, the elder tried to be steady but his hands were shaking enlarging the waiting time for Sehun; Yoongi's hands were too soft and they knew exactly were to touch, Sehun hissed at the feeling of Yoongi’s tongue playing with his tip. 

Sehun was eager and pushed himself inside Yoongi carelessly making him gag but it wasn't a problem to the elder, he enjoyed feeling Sehun choking him in any way. 

The sound they produced weren't that perceptible, but the faint wetness and harsh breathing made the perfect match for both.

Yoongi tried not to make any noise but it was too much, his hips were almost attached to Sehun's lips and he was sure that at the end the pleasure would hit him so hard he would scream. 

Sehun kept thrusting until Yoongi felt the salty seed flooding his mouth. 

"Min Yoongi!" SeokJin's voice was heard from the aisle. "Pick up your goddam shoes!" Sehun jumped from the bed and Yoongi hissed, he was feeling actual pain which Sehun noticed. 

"Fuck hyung!" Yoongi screamed back. 

"Language!" 

Yoongi put his pants back on place and stood up looking at Sehun's messy attire and giving him a fond smile. 

"I'll take care of that, clean your mess Yoongs or your hyung will kill you"


	17. If I can't have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17. Teasing

Sehun knows Yoongi can’t resist him. The gala at the end of the year is the perfect time for bragging about his new clothes and how muscular his body is getting after all those hours in the gym. Of course, he would choose the most tight slacks and the most translucent white shirt he could pick.

Yoongi currently regrets his life’s choices when he sees Sehun dancing in the after party of the gala to some song with a sexy beat, while he directs him a seductive look.

“You should go and dance with Sehunnie-hyung” Jeongguk offers, but Yoongi shakes his head. Sehun is still dancing teasingly, slowly. There’s sweat running down his neck and Yoongi thinks of how much he wants to run his tongue over that pulsating veins. “Hyung, you’re getting hard” Jeongguk adds again “I think you should really dance with hyung, and maybe... ask for help?” the younger sounds unsure, getting hard himself because of EXO's main dancer.

“I should, right?” Yoongi licks his lips.

Taehyung arrives to where they are to take Jeongguk to some private place to take care of that problem. Sehun should be doing the same with him,  _ what a disrespectful brat. _

“I’ll be back” he says to no one in particular, since Jeongguk is already lost in Taehyung’s ministrations. He doesn't care, though. It's likely that he doesn't come to his hotel room tonight. Sehun must know it because he smirks as he teasingly licks his lips and pants silently.

Yoongi walks to the younger slowly, ignoring his growing erection. The party is on its peak, so he walks unnoticed between all the guests.

"Yoongi~" Sehun sings as soon as he notices his boyfriend arriving. "I was wondering were when you going to come"

"You bet your sweet ass, Sehun-ah" Yoongi lost all trace of patience a few seconds ago. He grabs Sehun's hair and pulls it softly, earning himself a moan "Listen to yourself,  _ baby. _ You're that desperate that you don't care to tease me in front of all these people" Sehun closes his eyes when Yoongi traces his lips with his thumb, and he parts them "So eager~" he pushes it inside "I already promised you to fuck you after the party is over, can't you behave?" Sehun sucks and Yoongi grins, delighted.

"Uhm..." even when everyone may be staring at them, Sehun has the guts to rub his crotch (God! How could Yoongi not notice that Sehun Is completely hard by now?) against Yoongi's thigh.

"Brat" Yoongi doesn't move at all.  _ He can be a tease too _ "You need more than that to rile me up. Or is it that you want me to fuck you here? In front of everyone to see?" Sehun opens his eyes, his pupils completely blown.

"Hyung..." now is Yoongi who teases Sehun, moving his hips against his to give him some friction.

"Oh,  _ sweetheart. _ Would you like that? Are you craving for attention that much?" the thumb inside Sehun's mouth keeps moving in circles, teasing. Sehun tries to imagine it as Yoongi's tip. "Are you desperate enough that you would allow hyung to touch you here? In front of everyone?"

Both are playing a dangerous game. Yoongi knows they have to stop or take it somewhere else, or they would end up doing exactly what he's saying. Sehun knows what Yoongi's thinking.

"I'll call a cab"

"Wise decision, brat" Yoongi kisses the corner of his lips (in between this amount of people, who would notice?). Sehun growls.


	18. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18. Fingering

Somehow they found that empty room between all the chaos at the 'end of the year program'.

After a month they could finally meet again; Yoongi excused himself to his group saying that he was a bit tired and he needed a nap. On the other hand, Sehun just left and ran away with Yoongi hoping for the best.

“But… I’m all dressed, the- we-”

“I know, I promise I won’t be messy, don’t worry” Yoongi pushed Sehun over the couch, barely touching him, almost hovering, looking at his beauty. “That lip tint looks nice, red suits you like a glove” Yoongi caressed Sehun’s lips pushing slightly to get inside his mouth.

“Lick, lick them well, I don’t want you to get hurt” Sehun not only licked but also sucked on Yoongi’s fingers while the elder started to unzip his pants “Good boy, you’re a really good boy, Hunnie”

“C-cold” Sehun mumbled when he felt Yoongi’s fingers stroking his hip bone.

“I know, I want to warm up, it’s been quite cold without you, Hunnie. I really want to hold you and make you sweat, make you scream my name, but here we are, hiding here” Yoongi took his fingers out of his boyfriend’s mouth, carelessly pushed his pants and boxers down freeing his pulsating erection “Did you miss me?”

“I missed you, I missed you a lot, I need you so bad” Sehun whispered feeling how Yoongi’s wet fingers started moving around his hole.

“I’m here, I’m right here” Yoongi licked his own thumb and moved it in circles over Sehun’s tip, especially around his sensitive slit “You like it when I touch you there, right?” Sehun nodded looking straight into Yoongi’s eyes, the elder smirked and proceed to swallow completely Sehun’s length while pushing his finger inside him.

“Suga-hyung! We have 20 minutes, wake up, please!” Jimin’s voice came from outside accompanied by some knocking on the door. Yoongi tensed a little praying and hoping for mercy on the sky, not for him but for poor Jimin; if the boy dared to enter he would see all the show inside the little room and that probably wouldn’t be the best for his mental health.

While thinking about all that, he decided to spice up the situation with Sehun, so he pressed a bit harder over the younger’s prostate trying to make him scream, Sehun just bit his lip hoping for the best when Yoongi sucked harder and let go of his erection.

“Yes… yes, I’m awake, see you in a second, Minnie-ah” with his free hand, Yoongi stroked Sehun’s thighs making him shiver; he never stopped the movement inside, feeling Sehun’s hole getting more and more dilated. “In four Hun, if your clothes get dirty you’ll be killed”

“G-go out” Sehun gasped when he found out the way Yoongi was staring at him.

“Sure? If I go out I won’t go in again” Yoongi twisted carelessly his finger while Sehun tried to find himself in order to move.

“I- I can’t” Sehun raised his voice just a little noticing how a second finger started to enter, “You’re too... c-cruel, fiancé”

“I know, but that’s how it is, Hunnie. I couldn’t care less about your clothes, but I think that you care a lot more, move for me baby” Yoongi kept him pressed into the couch moving his fingers in and out violently, Sehun was seconds apart from screaming but Yoongi trapped his voice inside a deep kiss; he never got enough of Sehun’s taste so he ate eagerly every single bit while pressing hard over the taller’s sweet spot.

“M-make-up” Sehun cried when Yoongi decided he was full.

“Your lip tint has faded, such a bad boy you are Sehunnie, the noonas will get mad at you”

“I d-don’t care”

“I know” Yoongi contained his laughter, he kept stroking Sehun’s prostate, looking at the precious show his face was giving.

“Are you breaking, Hun?” Yoongi asked paying attention again to Sehun’s erection. Sehun nodded violently, trying to stop himself from screaming. “I asked a question, Hunnie”

“Hyung- I’m breaking” Yoongi’s glance shined, Sehun was completely broken at that point.

“Oh my god… What on earth did I do to deserve such a good boy, hmmm?” the peace of his fingers and hand become unbearable for Sehun.

“Hyung! More, m-more!” Yoongi introduced one more finger, he looked at Sehun’s cock dripping wet and about to orgasm. 

“I’m just being good with you Sehun, don’t get used to this; you have to give your best at the performance and then we’ll meet where you know, right?”Sehun arched his back and pressed his hand against his mouth when he felt Yoongi sucking on his tip as carelessly as always but filling his body with bliss.

At some point, Sehun was just fucking Yoongi’s mouth, moving deeper and fast inside the elder’s throat, Yoongi continued moving inside Sehun until the walls around his fingers tensed and Sehun’s voice turned into a shameless whimper, Yoongi felt the hot liquid running through his mouth and burning his throat; Yoongi pressed a lot more with his lips but when he looked up, he found Sehun crying and his make-up totally ruined.

“R-red” Yoongi stopped immediately.

“Are you okay?” Sehun nodded struggling to breath. “I’m going out, don’t kick baby”

Yoongi started pulling out his fingers but it was almost impossible, Sehun was overstimulated so he locked his legs around Yoongi crying for more.

“Hun, come back, we’re about to perform baby, come back now” Yoongi caressed Sehun’s legs trying to distract him.

“Suga-hyung, ten minutes!” this time Jeongguk voice interrupted Sehun’s harsh breathing, Yoongi knew that he had to act quickly so he took them out unlocking himself and letting Sehun shaking and voicing another wave of pleasure.

“Fiancé, get ready, we’re performing soon” Sehun tried to calm, but it was impossible. Yoongi was licking his fingers and that was an exciting and provocative sight to see. “Go to the noonas, your makeup is all messy, I fucked you up really well but your clothes are on point, maybe a bit wrinkly” Yoongi winked and proceed to kiss Sehun again. “Break a leg, dear Hunnie”

“You too, hyung…” Sehun felt exactly the same skip in his heart he felt the first time he saw Yoongi knowing and reaffirming that he was the one.


	19. Love shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19. Creampie

Sehun whimpers, clearly uncomfortable. Yoongi seeks for any sign of unbearable pain, but it seems like Sehun is just being a brat, as always. Trying to get away with his punishment, as if he has done nothing wrong.

"No m-more, please" he sobs and the elder stops for a few seconds, allowing Sehun to recompose himself just a bit "H-hyung- I'm so f-full..." he protests and Yoongi smirks. _ Well, that's kind of the point. _

"Be good, Sehun. Behave" Sehun's rim is puffy from all the abuse, they'd been at it for _ hours _(Yoongi is not a robot, he needs recovery time). And while the younger is glad that his boyfriend allowed him to cum as much as he <strike>needed</strike> wanted, he's also absolutely spent. Yoongi has filled him three times already, but not only satisfied with stuffing him full of cock and his seed, he has also collected his own semen and had pushed it inside his hole.

Sehun feels so dirty, so _ used. _

"Hyung~" he whines again. Sehun doesn't think he's going to be able to cum once again (four orgasms in a row is a new record for himself) "I learnt my lesson! S-stop!" Yoongi clearly is a clever person, because just then Sehun remembers he can't close his legs because they're tied to the bed posts, as well as his wrists.

"You're hurting yourself, stop brat" beautiful bruises are already forming, and Yoongi licks his lips hungrily, as he jerks himself over the taller's body. "Can you take one more for hyung? You're gonna end up so full, that you'll get bred, pup~" Sehun nods, just for the sake of it. _ Dear Lord, how can Yoongi know what to say? _ "Can you imagine if you impregnated yourself, slut?"

Sehun moans. Yoongi presses the tip of his cock inside the younger's hole again, to push another load of white thick liquid inside him. Sehun truly can't cum again, so his cock just twitches pathetically in a dry orgasm.

When Yoongi pulls out, he instructs Sehun to clench his muscles to hold it inside himself while he gets the plug.

"Good boy" he says as he lubes the metallic toy, and he gets enthusiastic enough to insert the tip of the bottle of lube and squeeze some liquid inside Sehun, who hisses as an answer "Very good boy, keeping everything inside him for hyung" Yoongi pushes the plug inside his boyfriend and then he unties him slowly.

Sehun feels full.

"Yoongi..." Yoongi is applying soothing lotion to his skin, but he looks at him anyway "Do I seriously need to keep _ this _ inside me the _ whole _night?" he pouts. Yoongi nods, and pats his head.

"Sorry, Hun-ah. You know this is a punishment, and it is not open to discussion" Sehun wants to cry "but I'll help you to clean it in the morning"

"I might need an enema given how full I am right now" Yoongi can practically feel Sehun's voice dripping with sarcasm bit he keeps his stoic face.

"Are you offering? I have a kit somewhere-" Sehun throws him a pillow and Yoongi laughs.


	20. Limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20. Punishment

"Why are we here Hun-ah?" Yoongi was looking straight to Sehun's eyes yet the younger tried to avoid every eye contact with his elder, he was just waiting for the worst case scenario. "Are you deaf?" Yoongi pulled the leash from Sehun's neck making him turn. 

"I… I lost my ring, daddy" Sehun whispered shaking from head to toe. 

"Why did that happen Sehun?" Yoongi knelt in front of him caressing his cheek. 

"'Cause I kept it in my necklace and it got loose and…" Sehun started crying loud and hard, Yoongi's eyes wander around his face with pure pity, Sehun was totally sorry but he wouldn't let the moment pass, there had to be a punishment. 

Yoongi stood up and grabbed Sehun's handcuffs, the younger knew what was going to happen, one of those things he hated the most. 

"You know this is more painful for me than it is for you, baby" Yoongi secured Sehun's limbs and the last thing the younger could see before Yoongi put a blindfold over his eyes was a devilish smirk.

Sehun knows, oh he knows. He wasn't able to say a single thing, since his pacifier gag filled his mouth.

"Do you know what's the funny thing, Sehun-ah?" Sehun whimpered, scared and aroused "I do know where your ring is" the inconfundible sound of a vibrator filled Sehun's ears and made him expectant. "I have it, and it'll be secured right on your neck after I finish with you"

Yoongi then finished the sensory deprivation with some earplugs. He couldn't hear it, but Sehun knew the vibrator was still buzzing against some part of his crotch (or was it his hole?).

Yoongi took him slowly making him dizzy and losing control of his own body, there was no reference, not a sound or anything that can guide him to his place in the room.

Sehun couldn't distinguish if the pinches along his whole body were pleasant or painful, or a mix of both. He wanted to move and plead for Yoongi to stop, he wanted to beg, he wanted to say sorry.

Sehun whined, he knew he whined painfully hard. This kind of punishment were always the worst (but again, what he did deserved it). The last thing he felt was Yoongi's lips on his neck and then, complete darkness.


	21. Singularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21. Bondage

“Test them” Yoongi says as soon as he finishes cliping the leather restrictions on Sehun’s wrists. The spread bar on his knees give the elder better access to his hole (because he really enjoys to eat out his  _ big baby boy) _ and the leather ‘handcuffs’ keep his hands in place, out of the equation.

Sehun gives an experimental tug, perhaps a little bit too hard, but the elder barely blinks. He expected Sehun to be a brat even now.

“Do they hurt?” the taller shakes his head, already slipping into subspace “Baby boy, I need a verbal confirmation. Are you comfortable?”

“I am”  _ brat , _ Yoongi thinks.

“The spread bar, does it hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t” Sehun is rolling his eyes now, but the BTS member doesn’t want to miss a thing. Yes, he is well aware this was Sehun’s idea (his brattish boyfriend is as kinky  _ as fuck _ <strike> a nd Yoongi loves it </strike> ), but subspace shouldn’t be taken lightly. “Can we start already?”

Yoongi thinks of saying ‘Can you ask nicely?’, but instead he says “Shut up, brat. I thought I was in charge here” the younger smirks and Yoongi has just this feeling of dejavu. Tonight’s game is going to be one of  _ those _ games. “Hun” Yoongi tightens the leather on Sehun’s wrists “This is a warning. Behave”

To Sehun’s opinion, Yoongi is taking his sweet time in licking every inch of his skin. He marks everything within his reach: collarbones, neck, shoulders, ribs... Sehun gasps and Yoongi smirks when he uses that as a distraction to press a strawberry lubed finger inside his tight hole.

“Ah- Y-Yoongi”

“Where’s that brattish baby boy now, hmm?” Sehun loves when Yoongi enters in dom mode, because he loses every filter, like the one reguling his satoori. But before Sehun can make any remark, Yoongi starts trusting with his finger slowly, making sure to avoid Sehun’s prostate in each pleasurable drag against his inner walls.

Yoongi keeps a stoic face, while Sehun struggles with his restraints. That feeling of too much and not enough is driving him crazy.

“Yoongi...”

“Hmm?” Yoongi stops all movement. Sehun  _ whines _ something that sounds suspiciously like ‘more’. “Sorry baby, what was that? I didn’t understand you” the elder resumes his movements, slowly but sure. Sehun’s gaze is already clouded with lust, too lost in the feeling.

“M-more” the younger bables, and Yoongi refrains himself from chuckle. Sehun makes the most beautiful noises when he’s breaking. Yoongi adds another finger and Sehun moans. He raises and lowers his hips, trying to figure out if he wants  <strike> or not </strike> to stay away from the stimuli.

“So eager” Sehun is so lost in the feeling of Yoongi’s fingers edging him, he doesn’t realize Yoongi’s using his other hand to tie his ankles to the bed posts too. “Sehunnie, you’re being a brat” Yoongi twists his fingers, Sehun whimpers, trying to kick his boyfriend, only to realize he can’t.

“Y-Yoongi, please...”

“Ah, now you remember you have some manners” the elder takes out his fingers to pour more lube in Sehun’s cave, then he presses three fingers inside the younger “Tell me what you want, baby boy”

“...a-ah” Sehun gasps, he wiggles beneath Yoongi and the last one cocks an eyebrow, unimpressed “Y-Yoongi” he crooks his fingers against the taller’s prostate and he whines.

“Be polite, Sehun-ah” Sehun starts to cry when Yoongi presses relentlessly against his sweet spot “I’m waiting” Yoongi has the decency to act bored. The EXO member tugs from his restrictions and Yoongi is starting to worry Sehun might actually be able to break the bed posts.

The tears don’t stop running down his cheeks and the elder thinks this is the prettiest Sehun has ever been.

“Hun, are you still with me?” Yoongi asks hesitantly.

“...hyung, please. I-I want to cum...”  _ ah. _ There he is. Even when Sehun just whispered it, Yoongi is very proud of him.

“Good boy” Yoongi praises taking out his fingers to lube up himself and push the tip of his cock into Sehun’s asshole. “Will you cum untouched for hyung?” Sehun tugs from his restrictions once again. At this point, his wrists are turning purple and his skin has friction burns his boyfriend will have to tend later,

It hurts Sehun’s pride to call Yoongi his hyung (in Sehun’s eyes, they’re the same). Sehun just nods crying before he repeats like a mantra  _ I will, I will, I will. _ Yoongi thrusts.

Sehun hears himself sobbing, but he can’t just stop.  _ Ah, if he could just touch himself. _ He pulls from the restrictions as if this could help him baring the amount of feelings he’s having right now, to ease the recognizable heating in his lower belly indicating him he’s close to his release.

Yoongi must be close too, because he’s panting.

“Tell me who is going to make you come, Sehunnie~” Yoongi thrusts harder.

“H-hyung” Sehun half whines, half sobs as he cums at the same time he’s being filled with his boyfriend’s hot seed. He cries as he enjoys the waves of pleasures running through his veins.

Sehun doesn’t realize when Yoongi comes out of him to get wiping towels to clean him. He doesn’t realize either when Yoongi unties the leather restrictions holding him to the bed. What he does realize is when he takes out the spreading bar, because his thighs feel sore.

“Y-Yoongi?” his voice is hoarse and barely audible.

“I’m here, Hun” Sehun is still crying when Yoongi eases him a piece of chocolate to alleviate his subdrop “Did you enjoyed it? Was it too much?”

“It was fine, Yoongs” Sehun is more calmed now, teasing Yoongi with the nickname he knows is forbidden. Yoongi keeps silent as he rubs his wrists and ankles with soothing ointment.

“Thanks” Yoongi smirks. In Sehun’s language, that means a lot.  _ I love you. _

“Brat” Sehun smirks too.  _ I love you too. _


	22. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20. Body modification

"I like it, please let me see again, show me…" 

"No, I told you to wait, it's my turn to make you feel good Yoongs" Sehun closed his lips around Yoongi's cock sucking eagerly; Yoongi's hands were out of control, he pulled Sehun's hair violently making him stop, Sehun's neck and the beginning of his bruised chest showed up making Yoongi shiver. 

He was hungry of that tender skin, his lips traced softly a precise path around Sehun's Adam's apple, the younger tried to gain back a bit of control but he knew it was impossible when Yoongi went to the floor kneeling in front of him, growling to him to take off his shirt. 

The two little jewels sparkled almost as bright as Yoongi's eyes, he was fascinated with how such tiny pieces of jewelry complemented that well his husband's nipples, he adored how Sehun's face blushed when his tongue got his lips ready to suck. 

"So cute~ Look at me Sehunnie, look" 

While getting lost in each other's eyes, Yoongi started playing with Sehun's recently pierced nipples. 

"They're… Too sensitive" Sehun moaned closing his eyes but that excuse wasn't enough for Yoongi, he continued caressing with his thumb admiring how Sehun was getting higher every second. "Ah~ Hyung stop, please… Hyung" there was no way Yoongi would stop, he acted quickly sucking on Sehun's left nipple and stroking the right while letting out his erection with his free hand feeling the wetness of his tip, Yoongi rubbed his finger thoroughly through all Sehun's head focusing on the little slit lacking precum. 

Sehun was trying to gain as much friction as possible while Yoongi left little pecks all over his chest still playing with the little jewels, he pulled Yoongi’s hair hardly, back to his nipple, those lips sucking on him felt like heaven. 

Yoongi noticed how Sehun's dick started twitching, he was about to cum without another stimulus than Yoongi sucking and caressing his pierced nipple. 

"It's been months Hunnie-yah, are you cumming again with just this?" Sehun wasn’t able to say a single word, he was immersed in moaning and thrusting Yoongi’s hand. "Dirty baby" Yoongi added more pressure on his grip around Sehun's cock. 

"Fuck!" Sehun exploded when he felt Yoongi’s sharp teeth biting carelessly, he waited a few seconds for his breathing to calm throwing Yoongi to the floor when the feeling of his orgasm got low "Now is my turn, stay still"


	23. My strange addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23. Shibari

The younger hums to himself when he looks at his unfinished work. Yoongi’s slim legs look beautiful tied together in with black silk in the releve position (Sehun may have a fetish with ballet positions after all those time watching Jongin practicing in the dance studio).

“Does it hurt?” Sehun questions him. Yoongi shakes his head, given that his mouth is covered with a piece of fabric too. “Good, keep still for me” his hyung has been doing wonderfully, Sehun must recognise. During this whole time, he has been holding his entire weight with the help of the silk ropes Sehun tied first in beautiful patterns across his arms and back, something very hard for Yoongi since he isn’t a very athletic person.

His obviously hard cock is now unattended, since Sehun is such a sadistic asshole, it seems. Sehun keeps leaking precum in copious amounts, that now forms a puddle on the floor. Yoongi smiles devilish.

“Look at you, messy boy. You were supposed to be pretty, like a beautiful gift for me to open” Yoongi purrs in ecstasis, obviously pleased. Sehun is really good with the ropes (again, this is just a proof of the years spent tying ballet shoes) “Now you are all dirty, ruining all my work, such a pathetic baby”

Yoongi feels completely aroused, and more precum drips from his tip. Sehun barely pays attention to it and Yoongi grows frustrated. He wants to ask, to plead, to beg for touches, for friction, for release. But Sehun, being the tease he is, will deny him every sort of pleasure that doesn’t come in the form.

“Ah, _hyung~" _fucking brat “Look at yourself” Yoongi tries really hard no cry, because he doesn’t want to look at himself, he wants to cum. Damn his fucking husband and his ballet fetish. “Are you okay with me fingering you, Yoongs?” Yoongi rolls his eyes. _Of course he’s fine. _He growls and Sehun chuckles.

Yoongi absolutely loves when Sehun does beautiful ballet knows on him when his body is on ballet position. He adores when he fucks him in those ballet positions even more. He gets _deeper. _He won’t allow his husband to enjoy the power of that knowledge, though.

“Babe?” Sehun ties another knot over his ankles and Yoongi gasps. His hole is really tight when Sehun inserts the first two fingers.


	24. Umbrella calls the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24. Humilation

Sehun’s eyes are filled with tears.

“Is this all your pathetic self can do, bitch?” Sehun whines, still bobbing his head, licking Yoongi’s cock. The elder groans “You aren’t even close to make me cum, whore” his hands are tied behind his back (just because he wanted too, Yoongi thought this was a bit too excessive, but Sehun insisted).

“Hyung-” Yoongi presses his cock in Sehun’s throat and Sehun gags, but the elder still doesn’t allow him to breathe.

“Shut up, slut. You don’t deserve to speak. You’re so fucking useless. You can’t even make me cum. Your stupid mouth, that’s all what it was made for, and you can’t do it. Such a waste” Sehun taps Yoongi’s thigh, asking him for air, his lips turning a vicious red (almost purple). Yoongi lets him go, worried for his husband, and seeks for reassurance to keep with the scene in Sehun’s eyes. The younger gives him a quick nod “See?” Yoongi pushes him out of the bed “Pathetic”

“H-hyung...” the tallest’s voice is raspy. Yoongi waits expectantly. “Let me- I can- I can make you cum...” _ I am good, hyung. Let me show you I can be your good boy. I can be good, I promise you I can be a good boy. _

“Color?” Yoongi asks, genuinely worried this time. Sehun doesn’t seem to be in the right state of mind anymore. He’s hyperventilating and he can’t seem to stop crying. He’s shaking and his lips are trembling, and he can see the doubt fogging his eyes.

Sehun doesn’t answer.

_ I’m a good boy, hyung. _

Yoongi places a hand over Sehun’s shoulder to ground him into reality again.

“Sehun” he uses his firm voice to call his husband again “What is your color?”

It takes a few seconds for Sehun to answer a weak “Red” and that’s all Yoongi needs to take Sehun to the bed again. “Hyung, am I a good boy?” _ ah, so that’s the reason. _Maybe this time Yoongi really overstep their limits.

“You’ll always be my good boy, Hun-ah. No matter what anyone says, not even hyung. Alright? You’re a good boy” Sehun still can stop shaking, and his voice is still raspy, but he feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was her turn, but I traded it for her soul.  
A soul for a soul.  
LOL


	25. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25. Aftercare

Yoongi thinks this time maybe he crossed the line.

Sehun's body lays limp over their queen size bed, with his ankles still tied to the bedposts, his wrists still cuffed to the headboard, his mouth still open with the gag. He doesn't know if his husband passed out after cumming, or he just fell asleep, but right now, after he slowly removed the gag (and took his sweet time contemplating the string of spit connecting his lips with the ball), his breathing is peaceful.

“So lovely, my pretty pup. You did so good for hyung”

Yoongi unties him and massages his legs expertly to restore his circulation. Then he uncuffs him, and he does exactly the same thing with his arms. He applies the soothing ointment over the wrists and ankles, the bruises already forming, blooming in known patterns that will be probably very hard to cover.

Sehun still doesn’t wake up when Yoongi cleans his thighs and belly with a warm wet towel to remove any trace of lube and body fluids that may cover him.

“Very good, keep still for me, don’t move” Sehun looks dead, Yoongi loves it. He thinks if he will be willing to try something later.  _ Later, _ he promises. Right now, he has a task on his hands. “Alright pup, you’re doing so good for me, my good boy” he makes sure to clean Sehun’s hole very thoroughly (he knows how much of a whiny baby his husband can be if he doesn’t clean him properly, and he doesn’t want to risk himself to sleep on the couch for a week) before he dresses him with a pair of black boxers.

“That’s it, we’re almost done sweetie” Sehun loves praises, even if he’s unconscious, that soothes him and helps him with the subspace “You’re doing very well” Yoongi doesn’t mind that he can barely move Sehun to dress him so he doesn’t catch a cold, or that he has to clean all the fucking mess he did with the lube (oops), or that after tugging Sehun inside the warm blankets he has to clean all the toys they used (he still doesn’t understand why does he love so much all those silicone devices, but he enjoys pleasing his husband, and if Yoongi needs to use any sort of toys to do that,  _ God helps him, _ he will do it).

Yoongi hates to wake Sehun up after a scene this intense, but as a good dom (and husband) he knows he needs to restore his sugar levels. He sighs.

“Baby” Sehun growls “Sehun-ah” Sehun opens one eye and Yoongi offers him a warm smile.

“Daddy...” Sehun closes his eye once again but Yoongi won’t have it.

“Sehun-ah, come on. You need to eat”

“No, daddy... Wanna sleep~” Sehun’s lisp is so pronounced when he’s in subspace and Yoongi finds it endearing.

“Baby, you know you need it, be good for hyung, come on” Sehun yawns and rubs his eyes, but opens his mouth, waiting for Yoongi to slot whatever will help him to recover. Yoongi places a chocolate on the tip of his tongue that Sehun munches sleepily. “What do good boys say, sweetheart?”

“Thanks daddy”

“Good boy” sehun yawns again “You may sleep again, baby. You did good for hyung” Sehun smiles, falling asleep instantly.


	26. Love song for a vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26. Vampires

“How do you deal with jetlag, Yoongi?” Sehun asked massaging his elder’s feet.

“I don’t, I sleep at sunrise and wake up at night” The small looking boy was actually a being as old as time, not even him knew his age. “Hun-ah, come here” he tapped his lap.

Summer’s heat made Sehun look like a complete fool with that brown turtleneck, he moved slowly sitting on the lap of the other, he felt strangely small even when he was taller.

“Are you hungry?”Sehun asked with worry, Yoongi took out the sweater exposing Sehun’s chest.

“No, I just like to feel you, you’re soft and warm” the long fingers wandered over his collarbones, Sehun closed his eyes and buried his nose on the elder’s neck.

“You always smell like roses”

“Life is short to smell like trash Hun-ah”

“You’re immortal, asshole” Yoongi smiled holding Sehun’s hand.

“I am, and you’re not” the gloomy tone in his voice made Sehun sigh, sooner or later their story would end.

“Like all my ancestors, and then you’ll choose another Oh to be by your side, right?”

“I won’t” Yoongi pressed Sehun to him as strongly as possible “You’re my last”

“I’m pretty sure you said that to my grandpa, and even to the first Oh that served you, so don’t lie to me I’m not your toy”

Sehun stood up and walked through the room, a full body mirror let him see the purple bites on his neck and chest.

“I said you’re the last, I’ll die the same day as you” 

Sehun felt again those freezing hands around his waist but couldn’t see anything through the mirror, that touch was driving him crazy but his heart was hurt, he tried not to cry when he felt the elder’s chin resting on his shoulder.

“Do you play like this with everyone Yoongi?” He couldn’t help the tears running, his situation was a complete joke, stupidly common and easy to solve; he was that normal guy, a human being that fell in love with something without a name, someone that he couldn’t believe existed.

“I’m not…”

“Yes, you are! You know that I love you and you play like this with me, you’re fucking rotten, you’re the worst, of course you’re not human, you’re a scumbag!”

“Of course I’m not human! What are you talking about Sehun?!” the kind looking caramel eyes turned into a bright red, his entire face, ferociously tensed showing those sharp and dangerous fangs “You and your entire family belong to me and I can fucking kill you all if I want to!”

“Then do it!” Sehun cried closing his eyes to the terrible vision if Yoongi being furious. “I want to die right now if I’m going to be used like this, I don’t wanna be a servant”

“You’re not a servant, Sehun!” More than screaming it was a lament, he basically flew to Sehun and held him tenderly. “You’re all I need Sehun, all I’ve ever wanted” 

Yoongi kissed his cheeks wetting his lips with the salty tears Sehun couldn't control, he stroked softly his ribs making Sehun shiver.

"Make love to me Young Master, please love me as I love you" Sehun whispered as he felt Yoongi's sharp tongue leaving traces over his neck.

"I love you, I love you Sehun" Yoongi kissed Sehun's lips carefully, pressing his body to the contrary they fell back to the king sized bed beside the couch, Sehun's hands acted quickly getting rid of Yoongi's pajamas. 

Sehun loved how he could notice a faint pink on the elders cheeks. "No one ever noticed, no one even cared about it, I'm not heartless even… even when… Hun…" 

Sehun was desperate, he was already sucking on his partner's cock, Yoongi's back arched feeling how Sehun was getting his hole ready too. "T-they thought this was a kind of ritual when all I wanted was love!" 

Yoongi raised his voice as a second finger started to move inside him while Sehun licked his rim and stroked patiently the tip of his penis. "B-but you love me, I can feel it every second" Sehun stopped and took Yoongi in his arms sitting him on his lap.

"It's because I do, I love you, it's never enough of you"   
Yoongi felt Sehun's erection pressing against his entrance, he rested his face over Sehun's shoulder, almost drooling for the anticipation, he was ready, full of lust and feeling; Sehun inhaled the scent of roses from Yoongi's hair and entered slowly.

"I've… never felt this complete" Yoongi whimpered scratching Sehun's back.

Sehun's pace was slow, Yoongi felt almost crushed into his arms, breathing slowly, about to burst into tears.  
"C-can you bite me?" Sehun asked suddenly.

"I'm note hun… ah!" Sehun went deeper making Yoongi quiver around him.

"I know you are, you haven't been eating well, please, bite me" Sehun felt Yoongi's cold breathing, he was used to the sharp pain of the bites, getting ready was easy, seeing him less pale after his meal was a big reward but at that time he only received kisses and soft whimpers.

"I-if I bite you I won't be able to stop, I… don't want you to… you're not a prey hun, you're not"

"Then don't stop, I-I would like to give you my life...please take me"

"How c-can I kill the source of my happiness?" Yoongi's hips moved suddenly, Sehun looked at him straight into the eyes noticing how those bloody tears he hated started giving a reddish tint to the elders gaze.

"D-don't…" Sehun was silenced with a kiss, he was expecting a deep painful bite, but Yoongi was happy just kissing, his movements were slow and deep, Sehun thought more than once about velocity and how it wasn't necessary to get him to the edge.

When Sehun finally could open his eyes, Yoongi's cheeks had traces of red and he was breathing harshly, up and down slowly managing to get Sehun even deeper inside him every time.

"It hurts" Yoongi's deep voice came out of his lips "The hunger, the love,the memories, my… my wish… I want to… fuck!" He started moving faster, Sehun noticed how his legs tensed in an almost painful way.

"Y-Yoongi, please… f-feed please…"

The sound of his begging voice got lost, the only sound in the room was Yoongi's harsh breathing and soft moans.

Sehun stopped Yoongi, he pressed his hips and filled him completely, Yoongi's eyes opened slightly trying to understand what was happening.

"L-look at me" Sehun ordered, seconds later Yoongi’s eyes were over him with that hunter's gaze and bright red eyes. "Take me, I know you're hungry, let me serve you to the end, feed, it'll hurt you if you don't"

"I… I like your smile, I love your scent and the s-silly faces you make… your voice and the crazy beat of your heart… I don’t want to lose…" Yoongi lost the balance, maybe his legs started to get weak.

Sehun noticed placing Yoongi’s legs over his thighs and went back inside of him, it surprised Sehun how Yoongi suddenly started moaning, almost crying while helping with the pace.

Yoongi's mind was a complete chaos, that time he wasn’t into a peaceful subspace, he wanted to drink so bad yet he knew he would end Sehun's life if he tried his blood once more.

"S-Sehun-ah, please faster" He felt his lips getting wet, thought it was probably Sehun's sweat until his olfactory sense worked and found the delicious scent of blood.

His eyes opened abruptly; Sehun was crying, thick and heavy tears flowed from his tightly closed eyes.

"Drink it" Sehun growled placing his wounded wrist over Yoongi’s lips.

"I don’t…" Sehun thrusted faster and harder.

"I said drink it" with his free hand Sehun gave some strokes to Yoongi's erection making him open his mouth to the red and warm fluid; he knew he would feel that sharp fangs piercing his skin but it didn't happen.

Yoongi's tongue wandered all over the wound made by Sehun's teeth but he didn’t open it more; after god knows how many times he was able to control his instinct.

They were completely attached to each other, moving together and suffering together, it was almost poetic how the pleasure and that torment made every emotion stronger, Sehun couldn't stop looking at Yoongi; he hated those tears that only he could see, he loathed how Yoongi’s whimpers were changing from blissful to grief, Oh Sehun himself was crying and he didn’t know exactly why.

Yoongi’s movements become furious, he pulled away Sehun's healed wrists and attracted him again for a deep kiss where both found release. They continued kissing, almost as tenderly as the very first time, Yoongi still had that common iron flavor in his mouth, strangely familiar to Sehun. 

"Don't cry" he whispered looking back at his partner's closed eyes. "Please don't" Sehun felt his heart breaking, he never saw such thing as Yoongi crying out loud. "I"m with you, I'll always be, no matter the time or place".

"I know" Yoongi's voice was too broken, he raised his hand to clean Sehun's face. "I'll be with you too".


	27. Bei dir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27. Sweaty bodies

Sehun arrives to their room all gross and covered in sweat, shirtless and ready to take a shower after his session on the gym. He doesn’t listen to Yoongi, who is watching him hungrily as he removes all the clothes in the drawers looking for a clean pair of boxers, as he still has his earphones still plugged in.

Yoongi stands up from his place and licks Sehun’s back. The last one turns around and rolls his eyes.

“Gross” he doesn’t say anything else as he tries to reach the bathroom, but Yoongi won’t let him. “What now, Yoongi?” Sehun feels exasperated, he doesn’t like to feel all sticky and wet, with salty drops staining the clean carpet. Yoongi only pushes him to the bed until his back collides with the mattress “Yoongi! I just changed the fucking sheets!”

Yoongi doesn’t mind.

As Sehun removes and tries to stand up from the bed to get his desired shower, Yoongi undresses him and spreads his legs, much to Sehun dismay (and arousal, it seems, since he’s already half-hard).

“What in the name of rap are you doing, idiot? Let me shower-” Sehun hisses, but Yoongi doesn’t answer, not with his voice, that’s it. Instead, he gives a tentative lick to the head of his cock and the younger moans.  _ No, no, no, control yourself Oh Sehun _ “Yoongi-” Sehun warns, but Yoongi doesn’t stop. He licks again, dragging his tongue along the length until he reaches the base. Sehun moans again.

Sehun feels so hot, and he knows he won’t stop sweating until he showers, because that’s how his body works. But Yoongi isn’t helping either. Teasing, and provoking, and his cock is already leaking and he already feels so empty and “-fuck” Yoongi chuckles and Sehun groans. He doesn’t want to feel hot and empty, he hates feeling empty.

“If I fill you with my seed, will you keep it inside you while you shower?” Yoongi whispers and Sehun gasps.  _ What kind of question is that? _ He nods reverently while Yoongi presses a lubed finger into his loose hole (he just fingered Sehun early in the morning, for fuck’s sake). Of course he will, he loves being full. “Greedy baby… I thought you were going to keep my cum inside you while you were at the gym~”

“C-Can’t- Can’t exercise with a plug, hyung” Sehun hiccups and Yoongi clicks his tongue.

“No? What a shame. I guess we will have to work on that, hmm?” Sehun moans as another finger is added. The heat is unbearable and he feels the sheets beneath him completely damp “You look so sexy like this” dear Lord, Min Yoongi will be the death of him.

“Hyung...” Sehun whines when Yoongi viciously rubs his prostate at the same time he licks the sweat dripping from his neck.

“You taste so good~” it’s not the first time Sehun cums untouched, and it isn’t the first time either Yoongi uses his own semen as lube. After all, Sehun is a messy, messy boy. “Look at you~ We haven’t even started and you already made a mess~” Yoongi sounds amused “I’ll be good with you, though. You can cum all the times you need to, I won’t stop until I fill you”

Now, Sehun knows this is as dangerous as not cumming at all (if Yoongi devious smirk is any indication of it). Yoongi has a very good stamina, and he knows that by the time he finally cums, he would have already cummed at least twice more (if he’s lucky). Not to mention, that he will be completely covered in sweat too, and they will have to take a shower together.

More like Yoongi will shower him, since Sehun will be barely able to stand by his feet.

“Thanks, daddy”

“Good boy”


	28. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28. Daddy kink

"Bring your toy baby, you deserve a rewarding play time, you've been the best boy today" Yoongi patted Sehun’s head. "Dress yourself nicely too, okay?" Sehun only nodded almost running to his room. That day he choose a loose yellow shirt and a lavender cardigan, his barefoot steps arrived to Yoongi's office, he knocked twice waiting patiently. 

"Come in baby" Yoongi was lying over his couch, he looked at Sehun with a smirk on his face. "You look very cute, I like that cardigan, come here" Yoongi taped his hip, Sehun obediently crawled over him. "Look at you baby" Yoongi caressed his thighs making him giggle. 

"Am I cute daddy?" 

"You are the cutest little wolf in this planet" Yoongi kissed Sehun's hand making him blush. "Did you bring your toy?" Sehun nodded smiling "Good boy, you've been the best, you've been behaving and you know that I love when my boy is obedient, right?" 

"Yes daddy" it was difficult for Sehun to behave, he was very curious and hyperactive, Yoongi was a very patient daddy but sometimes Sehun was too much and he had to punish him like that time when he stopped using his engagement ring and it got lost, Yoongi was completely angry but that's another story. 

"Take off your undies baby" Sehun stood up once again and stripped away that cute underwear with little planes as a print. "come back, here baby" Yoongi received Sehun back on his lap, getting dangerously close to his hard on while stroking his waist. "What do you want baby?" Sehun removed a little feeling Yoongi's warm hand caressing his entire length. 

"I want to be touched by daddy" Sehun whispered curling his toes as the friction started to get faster. 

"Well, where is your toy baby? Would you mind to put it on for daddy?" Sehun didn't hesitate one second, the little pink bullet that was hidden in his cardigan was slowly inserted while Yoongi kept watching with a smirk on his face; Sehun went back to the initial position closing his eyes. 

" It's vibrating on me too, I can feel it baby" Yoongi thrusted a little making Sehun moan. 

"Is it unpleasant daddy?" 

"Not at all baby, feels good" Yoongi continued with his hand movement making Sehun even harder, his hand started to get wet with Sehun's fluids. "You're too wet, I love when you're like that baby" 

"Thank you daddy" Sehun's voice got deeper, his was losing control of his body and Yoongi knew well, it was Sehun's reward after all so he was allowed to do as he pleased. "D-daddy?" 

"Yes Hunnie?" 

"Can I cum?" Sehun's face was entirely red and covered with sweat, his hands were tight around Yoongi's shirt and his legs were painfully closed around Yoongi's hips. 

"You can baby, cum for daddy" Yoongi received gladly Sehun's seed all over him, the younger collapsed over him breathing harshly, still having that toy inside him, Yoongi reached for the little cable pulling it out from Sehun, making sure to turn it off. 

"Thank you daddy" Sehun made himself comfortable over Yoongi's chest falling asleep almost immediately.


	29. 7 rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29. Cock caging

Yoongi rolls his eyes when Sehun squirms and complains how uncomfortable this is. He inspects his crotch and thinks it must be indeed uncomfortable, but he deserves it.

“Be a good boy, Sehun-ah” Sehun whimpers, but he tries to stay still. He is absurdly hard and Yoongi resists the urge to smirk because that would be plain cruel. It’s a punishment, not torture. “Hun, you know you deserve this. Can you tell hyung why are we here?” Sehun doesn’t answer and Yoongi sighs. Nope, today won’t be an easy night. “Sehun” Yoongi sounds stern.

“I cummed without permission” Sehun whines when Yoongi licks his earlobe and praises him.

“Very good boy. Well, not that good it seems. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here” another whine and Yoongi takes pity on the younger “But hyung feels condescendant today and will still please you” Sehun looks at him with teary eyes.

“Would you?” the elder silences him with a kiss.

“Address me properly or don’t speak at all, pup” Sehun bites his lips. “Yes, I will. Now, spread your legs”

Yoongi wants Sehun to learn a lesson. He isn’t allowed to cum inside him unless given permission. Not because he doesn’t like it when Sehun cums (it’s one of his biggest pleasures), but because he remains sensitive and he keeps pushing himself until Yoongi cums and that hurts his sensitive skin.

This isn’t much of a punishment for him, since Sehun has that weird ability to cum untouched (and Yoongi envies him for that), but he likes to feel the BTS member’s hands jerking him off to completion.

“Yoongi...” Yoongi slaps his thigh and Sehun whines. “H-hyung, please~”

“Better, I knew you could behave”

Yoongi takes out the box of toys they have hidden in one of the drawers and Sehun looks at him expectantly. Toys means Yoongi isn’t playing with him, which means he will tease him endlessly and will make him cum countless times (or none at all) only with the use of them, and not with his nice thick cock, which is sad.

“No! I don’t want-”

“Don’t push your luck any further, pretty kitty or I’ll leave you like that, with the possibility of not relief at all” Sehun doesn’t say anything as Yoongi takes out the smallest of the prostate massagers plugs they have, one in a beautiful black color. “Let’s start with something to warm up, ok?”

Yoongi pours some lube on his fingers to warm it up. And after it's just warm enough, he pushes a finger into Sehun hole, slowly, purposely avoiding his sweet spot and just focusing on spreading him nicely.

Sehun removes and wiggles, seeking for some friction that never comes. The elder adds another finger and Sehun sighs in relief.  _ That's it more of what he likes.  _ Sehun enjoys feeling full, especially if it's Yoongi the one who is filling him (no matter if he uses his fingers, his cock, a toy...).

Yoongi presses a finger more, just to be sure the plug will fit nicely and won't hurt his Sehunnie.

"Now, let's start with your punishment, shall we?" the younger wants to say no (of course Yoongi knows that), but he doesn't. He isn't sure what Yoongi will make him if he adds something else to the mix of mistakes he already did. So he just nods "Answer me"

"Alright" Yoongi presses the tip of the plug in Sehun's hole.

"Second warning, Sehun-ah. Have some manners, address me properly"

"I'm ready to start, hyung" Yoongi smirks while he pushes the training plug inside Sehun, filling him. He takes it out and pushes it a few times before he leaves it nesting inside his boyfriend.

Then he pulls up his black boxers and Sehun looks at him confused.

"What?"

"I thought- Weren't you going to punish me... hyung?"

"Oh baby, but that's exactly what I'm doing" Sehun doesn't understand "Dress yourself in some nice clothes, we're attending a dinner with your hyungs" Sehun opens his eyes in realization.

"You wouldn't dare..." Yoongi smirks.

"Let's see how many times I can make my pretty pup to cum in his pants tonight" it's useless to say all of Sehun's protests go ignored, right?


	30. The hanged man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30. Choking

“Put your arms around my neck” Sehun whispered feeling Yoongi humping over him. While Yoongi’s hands were searching where to keep balance, Sehun started pulling his shirt, it was the last piece of clothing on the elders body.

As the shirt was thrown to the floor, Sehun’s hands almost flew the path starting from Yoongi’s ass, going up to his back, moving to his abdomen caressing cautiously that almost faded scar.

Submerged into Yoongi’s heat, he was thrusting slowly but deep, his hands went upper enjoying the softness of Yoongi’s nipples.

“H-Hun!” Yoongi screamed, Sehun was totally lost into his boyfriend’s body, every little corner drove him crazy, Yoongi tried to hold onto Sehun’s back but it was impossible, the pace was faster every second.

Sehun wanted to see all, so he pushed Yoongi a little too violently to the mattress; for a second, Yoongi felt empty, Sehun went out just to look at him. “You look beautiful today” Sehun whispered, Yoongi was just waiting to be filled again, he was about to beg but it wasn’t necessary, Sehun entered once more hitting Yoongi’s prostate painfully but deliciously hard.

“Y-you…” Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to speak between moans “You’re gonna break me” His neck veins were too visible, Sehun started pressing and caressing that sensitive zone, Sehun was amused, almost oblivious about the rest of his boyfriend’s body, the thrusting lost velocity while the elder’s voice started to ask for more.

Yoongi reached for Sehun’s hands, he took one and placed it over his unattended erection, guiding to some soft strokes; Sehun understood the message automatically but he didn’t know what to do with his other hand over Yoongi’s neck.

“Hunnie please, kill me… please Hunnie choke me…” Yoongi moaned feeling how Sehun quivered inside of him after those words, Sehun just tried to obey.

Yoongi’s walls pressed him deliciously hard, his red face started fading into a purplish color and his lips turned grey but yet he kept moving his hips at a frenetic pace, cuming not only once but twice while Sehun tried to keep trusting avoiding the orgasm produced just by that extreme situation.

When Sehun noticed that Yoongi’s pace got slow and soft finally took his hand off the elder’s neck; Yoongi inhaled harshly whimpering and moving back to that brutal pace.

“More!” he screamed surprising Sehun.

“Are you… are you s-sure?” Yoongi noded stimulating him and his boyfriend a lot more “Talk to me” Sehun waited a few seconds to hear Yoongi screaming once again.

“More! I want more!” Yoongi removed and opened his eyes full of tears, Sehun knew what he had to do.

He tried not to use all his strength while pleasing Yoongi again, the elder’s hips were out of control, his lips parted to let his voice out but it was just useless, Sehun was restricting voice or anything else from going out of his body.

Sehun stopped moving letting Yoongi move as he wanted, it was the most stunning sight Sehun ever saw in his entire life.

“Y-yoongi… I’m…” with the little rest of energy Yoongi had, he nodded again letting Sehun cum inside him.  
“D-don’t… stop” his lips opened letting go that last order and as Sehun reached his orgasm the grip around Yoongi’s neck turned stronger. The pale shades of purple amazed Sehun to a point where he kept moaning and feeling complete arousal. 

Without another stimulus but Sehun blocking him from breathing, Yoongi convulsed into a dry orgasm, kicking and trying to reach Sehun.

“S-sorry…” Sehun apologized freeing Yoongi’s neck.

The purple fade away from his face but stayed all around his neck “Like a love-shaped necklace”

“Lace of death” Yoongi panted opening his teary eyes.

“Why…?”

“I dunno… I just love it”


	31. Sucker for pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31. Master/Slave

Sehun follows Yoongi with his head low as Yoongi moves around the store. Sehun doesn’t dare to speak to his Master, and Yoongi doesn’t request anything from him, besides his company. The thin choker blinking under the artificial light on Sehun’s neck is barely visible. It itches him, but Sehun knows better, and he doesn’t touch it.

He needs to piss, but it’s fine. Yoongi hasn’t say he can go to the bathroom yet, and Master told him the visit in the store wouldn’t be that long anyway, and Master never breaks a promise.

“Follow me, I think I see something I like” Sehun follows Yoongi to wherever he’s going.

Sehun doesn’t pay attention to the people around him, but they are clearly interested in the tall pale guy, wearing a black cardigan with a black shirt and black jeans, following a shorter man, but with stronger presence. Sehun doesn’t need at leash anymore, but he feels as if he still had it on him and he gasps. Yoongi notices it and stops.

“Are you ok?” Sehun stops after Yoongi and nods. Yoongi then resumes his walking. “You’re doing great” it’s all he offers, and the taller refrains his smile from coming out. The days Yoongi took him to spend with Jeongguk definitely paid their toll, since now he’s being rewarded instead of punished.

Yoongi stops in front of a rack with shirts and picks one from a deep wine color, humming appreciatively.

“What do you think of this one? You are allowed to look” Sehun raises his head, hesitantly. Yoongi shows him the shirt and Sehun nods.  _ He hasn’t been given permission to speak. _ “Do you want to try it for me?” Sehun nods again, though it isn’t a suggestion, more than an order.

Yoongi practically drags Sehun into the cabinet to try the shirt and he undresses him. Sehun looks absolutely shy when Yoongi pinches his pierced nipples softly.

“Did you follow all my orders before I came for you?” Sehun nods. “Show me” Sehun blushes but unbuttons his jeans to lower them, along his boxers. The red jewel glows in between his ass cheeks when he slightly bends to show it to his master. “Good boy” Yoongi says unfazed and Sehun tries not to whine. Yoongi is a cold Master, and he wants to warm him, but this is not the time.

Sehun remains still until Yoongi says he can dress again.

“Let’s pay for this, Sehun” Sehun nods and follows Yoongi, who smiles innerly since he’s completely pleased with his slave behavior. “Since you behaved as expected today, I’ll spoil you with an ice-cream after buying you the dress for the awards, would you like that? You may speak” Sehun wants ice cream, his master has him on a strict diet to maintain his slim figure. But he also wants the plug removed. He knows that even when he asks for it, it’s his Master's decision to take it out if it’s just a desire and not a need.

“Yes, master”

“Let’s go then” Yoongi doesn’t say anything, but he’s planning to fuck Sehun on the car while he eats his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
This is it, our first kinktober! We're so happy that you enjoyed the ride with us, even when this was out of many's comfort zone.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your support and feedback through the whole story.  
Expect more of them (and more of us and our universes soon).
> 
> Thanks for reading and read you soon <3!!!


End file.
